Blackbird
by twilighteve-writes
Summary: Maya brought her relative to Phoenix, asking him to let her stay for a while. It turned out that the girl was full of surprises, and her having both the blood of the Feys and the Gramaryes was only the beginning. post AJ, rated T to be safe. R&R please?
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

The little baby slept peacefully in her mother's embrace. She moved in her sleep once or twice, but her mother knew it was only because of a good dream.

"A beautiful baby girl, isn't it?"

"Go away."

"Oh, so cruel. I'm here to say congratulations. You've had a baby!"

"I said go away! What do you want?"

"Your girl, of course."

"Wh… what…?"

"Oh come on, Galatia. You know about it. She has the blood of two families with gifts. I'm not the only one who wants her. But don't worry," he chuckled, "I'll make sure I'll be the only one who wants her."

The mother, Galatia, gulped and took a step back, her face went pale. "Surely you don't want her that badly, do you?"

"Oh, I do, Galatia," he chuckled. "A man who loves occult like me would want her."

"You're not an occult lover. You're a psychopath!"

"Ouch. Yet it's true. What can I say?"

"Go away, Ladon!"

"I'm not you, I won't go away. But you did, right? You left your sister and father."

"Don't bring my family into this."

"They're already involved. It's because of their blood, anyway. Or, to be exact, _her_ blood," he pointed at the sleeping baby.

"Let us go. At least let my baby go."

"No."

"She hasn't done anything wrong! She's still a little baby!"

"I just want your baby girl. I don't want to hurt you."

"No!"

"Oh, but I want her, Galatia. And I won't stop until she's mine to take."

Galatia, losing her patience, growled angrily. "Get her after you step over my dead body."

The man, Ladon, raised an eyebrow. "Okay, I'm flexible." He put out a gun and pointed it to Galatia. "Any last word?"

"May you rot in Hell."

"Nice one."

**BANG!**


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

She looked at her wristwatch again, letting out an upset breath. She sat on a bench in the rail station, a small suitcase resting next to her, and a blackbird sitting on her shoulder. For who knows how many times she had tidied up her white top, black leather jacket, and jeans skirt. Her long black hair with purple highlight was slightly messy because of the wind.

"Three hours," she tapped her foot impatiently. "Three hours. She's making me wait here for three hours! Tell me, Skye, isn't that a little unreasonable?"

The blackbird chirped in agreement.

She dusted her brown leather boots. "I mean, what can hold her for this long? She's, like, 28 now? It's not like she'll just stop at some random Steel Samurai stool or something to buy some merchandise."

The bird twitted, somewhat sounded concerned. The girl let out a small giggle. "I know, she loves Steel Samurai just too much. But how can she let others wait for three hours just for some merchandise?"

The bird twitted a little then went silent.

"Yeah, Skye," the girl looked up. "Let's just hope it's not something bad."

They waited for a while. Then the bird chirped impatiently.

"Skye, we just have to wait for a while – " she was cut by series of angry chirping. "Okay, angry bird! I'll call her. Gee, can't stay silent just for a minute, can you?" She put out her cell phone, opened it and called the person who was supposed to pick her up. She couldn't reach her phone. "Urk. I can't reach her phone. She'd probably deactivated it."

The bird gave a small whining chirp, then it went silent again.

"Ellie!"

The girl looked up. She gave a small sigh of relief. "Finally," she stood up, picking her suitcase up. "I've been waiting for hours!"

The woman came to her panting, out of breath. She wore the robe of Kurain Channeling Technique's Master, her topnotch bouncing on her head. "Maya Fey here!" she said cheerfully. "Sorry I'm late."

"Maya, you do realize I've been waiting her for three hours, right?" the girl asked, her face showing no emotion. "I called you but I couldn't reach your phone."

"Sorry, I was… kind of distracted," she grinned. The girl looked at Maya's hand. Maya was holding a bag. "And my phone, it's out of battery…"

"What's inside that bag?"

"Nothing!"

The girl's eyes narrowed. "Oh, really?"

Maya sighed. "I bought some Pink Princess merchandise before. That's why I'm late. Sorry."

"Pink Princess merchandise," the girl exchanged glances with her blackbird.

"Yeah, do you want to see it? It's so cool and expensive, I used so much time to bargain. But it worth it, I have my personal Pink Princess costume now!" Maya's eyes were practically gleaming. The girl exchanged glances with the bird again, then she turned and walked away with the bird.

"Hey, wait! Don't you want to see my collection of Pink Princess, Steel Samurai and Nickel Samurai merchandise?"

* * *

><p>Phoenix Wright sat next to Thalassa Gramarye, watching his adoptive daughter, Trucy doing some magic for Pearl and Apollo.<p>

"Looks like they've been used to the term siblings now," Phoenix muttered to Thalassa. The two had told Trucy and Apollo they were actually siblings a week before. It was very simple, really. Thalassa came into Phoenix's house, stayed for the night, and the next morning they told Apollo and Trucy they were siblings. Of course, the young lawyer and magician was surprised.

"Yes. It's good, isn't it?" she smiled lovingly. "I'm happy they accepted the news finely. Though I was a bit surprised at Apollo's reaction…"

Phoenix snickered. The young lawyer, upon hearing the news, had shouted and even cursed at his mother angrily, but when Thalassa went to hug him he broke into tears. They couldn't blame him, though. He spent his entire childhood believing he had no family at all, believing his parents abandoned him, never think about him. Then suddenly a woman, one that he already knew from his case, came and told him that he was her son and Trucy, his partner, was her daughter and Apollo's half-sister. No wonder he felt surprised.

He asked Thalassa about his father, once. But Thalassa smiled sadly and told Apollo that his father was 'in a better place'. Apollo never asked about it anymore.

In the other hand, Trucy was surprisingly very accepting and happy. She even laughed and hugged her mother before Thalassa, Phoenix or Apollo could react.

"Phoenix, shouldn't you call Maya?" Thalassa asked, sounding concerned. "She's been going for hours. She said she would be back in a few minutes, right?"

"Now that you mention it, maybe I really should call her," Phoenix put out his old cell phone. He dialed Maya's number, but he couldn't reach her phone. "That's strange. She deactivated her phone."

"Maybe it's about of battery, Mr. Nick," Pearl turned to Phoenix. "Master Maya didn't charge it last night."

"Oh, that explains it," Phoenix leaned back to his coach. "Let's just wait a little."

"Mr. Nick!" Pearl looked shocked. "Master Maya has been out there for hours and you don't feel worried? But she's… she's your… _special someone_!"

"No, Pearls, we're just friends," Phoenix corrected.

"Whaaat?" Trucy yelled loudly. "I thought you've found me a new Mommy, Daddy! She's just perfect for you! No offense, Mommy, but Daddy's single and I've never seen him with a girl before."

"You're sixteen, Trucy, do you really need a new Mommy now?"

"Of course I do! Right, Polly?"

"Um…" Apollo glanced at Phoenix who was glaring daggers at him. "Uh, no comment, Trucy!" he bowed and whispered to Trucy, but clearly audible to Pearl, "I actually agree with you, but the way he looks at me, I think he'd kill me if I say I'm agree with you."

Pearl and Trucy giggled.

Shortly after, they heard a knock from the door.

"That must be Maya," Phoenix stood up and stretched. "I'll open the door."

He walked and opened the door. Like he suspected it, Maya was standing in front of the door, grinning sheepishly. "I'm back!" she said.

"Good, you were gone for too long, I was considering not to buy you a burger," Phoenix said.

"Nick! How could you?" Maya puffed her cheeks.

"Um… excuse me for cutting your lovers' quarrel, but can we go in first?"

Phoenix looked to the one who just spoken to him.

"Nick, this is Elisa Murray, my distant relative," Maya told Phoenix. "I've asked you to let her stay here for a few days, maybe weeks, right?"

"Oh yeah, that one," Phoenix nodded. "Phoenix Wright," he offered his hand.

"Elisa Murray, just call me Ellie," the girl shook his hand. A blackbird chirped next to her. "And this is Skye, my bird. Is it okay to let him stay here with me? He's trained, he won't make a mess."

"Well okay," Phoenix shrugged. "I don't mind pets, anyway."

She went inside, carrying her little suitcase along, her blackbird flying next to her. Phoenix noted her appearance. She wore black leather jacket over a white top, blue jeans skirt, and brown leather boots. Her long black hair was laced with purple highlight. What surprised Phoenix was her bracelet and necklace; she wore a purple magatama that glowed faintly and eerily, and a bracelet similar to Apollo's.

"That's…" Phoenix trailed off. He never thought he'd seen a girl bringing a magatama and one of the Gramarye's bracelets.

"Oh, these?" Ellie showed him her magatama and bracelet. "I see you recognize them. Good, then. Others usually just ask where to buy them or just ask whether they can buy them from me or not." She snorted. "Stupid. They're from my family."

Phoenix frowned a little when he heard Ellie's sarcasm. "I recognize them, of course," he said. "After all, I have one magatama myself."

"Well okay then," Ellie shrugged. "And by the way, where do I sleep anyway?"

"Uh, that's a little complicated," Phoenix looked confused a little. "Please come in first. I haven't told the others about you. And I'm sorry if it's a bit messy."

"A bit messy," Ellie repeated, looking at the living room that looked like a shipwreck.

"Very messy," Phoenix corrected.

"TRUCY, STOP IT!"

"Okay, what's going on now?" Phoenix asked Apollo and Trucy.

"She ruffled my hair!" Apollo protested as he tried to sharpen his horns.

"Are you sure that's hair?" Ellie cut in. "Look more like horns to me."

Apollo blushed a little. "Is my hair really that weird-looking?" he mumbled feebly. Phoenix smirked, remembering that he had once thought of the same thing.

Thalassa looked at Ellie and froze. "Galatia…" she mumbled faintly.

Ellie gave her a blank stare, but then she smiled a little. "Hi, Auntie Tess." The others gave Ellie and Thalassa puzzled looks, but Phoenix decided to carry on.

"Okay, guys, this girl is Elisa Murray – " Phoenix said.

"Call me Ellie," Ellie cut.

" – and she's going to stay here for a while."

"Eh? Another guest?" Apollo looked surprised.

"Yay! I can practice my magic more, then!" Trucy looked very happy.

"Master Maya, I didn't know you invited Mystic Ellie over," Pearl looked a little surprised herself.

"She's a Mystic, too?" Phoenix whispered to Maya.

"Yeah, but it's complicated," Maya replied. "Honestly, almost everything about her is complicated."

"Almost everything about _you_ is complicated, Maya," Phoenix exclaimed. "I can deal with another complicated girl.

"What do you mean about I'm being complicated?"

"How come a girl that has the power to channel the dead not being complicated?"

"… Point taken."

"So, let's have another room shuffle," Phoenix grinned apologetically. "Pollo, you'll have to sleep with me, I'm afraid."

"NO!" Apollo yelled, using his Chords of Steel unintentionally. "You have to clean your room first!"

Phoenix smacked his head with an empty grape juice bottle. "And stop the yelling. I can clean my room later. Trucy, Thalassa, I think you two should sleep in the same room."

"Okay, Daddy!" Trucy answered while Thalassa simply nodded.

"And Ellie, Maya, and Pearl, I'm very sorry but you have to sleep in one room, or one of you must sleep on the couch," Phoenix said. "I'm sure none of you want to sleep with the others, after all."

"I'll sleep on the couch," Ellie suddenly said.

"Mystic Ellie!" Pearl looked shocked. "No! I'll do it instead."

"Nah, I'll take the couch," Ellie shrugged. "I'll be with Skye. I don't think you'd appreciate a bird for a roommate. Besides, I get insomnia a lot. I don't want to wake you up."

"Are you sure, Ellie?" asked Maya.

"Completely," Ellie answered, looking very innocent and relaxed.

"Well okay then…" Phoenix shrugged again.

Apollo looked at Ellie's wrist. "That's…"

"A bracelet, yes," Ellie said. She looked at Apollo. "I see you also have one yourself. A bit similar, too… By the way, who are you again?"

"Oh, I'm Apollo, Apollo Justice," Apollo shook Ellie's hand. Trucy quickly introduced herself also, but Thalassa didn't. She simply looked at Ellie weirdly.

"You look just like your mother," Thalassa suddenly said to Ellie.

"Yeah, I look too much like her that Dad couldn't bring himself to look at me."

"Thalassa, you know her?" Phoenix asked.

"Not personally, but you can say that she's my niece."

Everyone looked at Ellie in surprise. She simply smiled.

"That's correct," she said. "My mother is Galatia Gramarye, Thalassa Gramarye's older sister."


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Everyone looked at Thalassa and Ellie in surprise.

"Mom, you have a sister?" Trucy asked in surprise.

"Had," Thalassa corrected. "But not many people knows."

"Maya, you said she's your relative, right?" Phoenix asked.

"Yes," Maya answered.

"So how come she's a Gramarye too?"

"I can explain that," Ellie smiled, but Apollo, Trucy and Thalassa knew immediately that it wasn't a happy smile even though she seemed very happy at the time. "After all, if you really know the truth you probably don't want to let me stay anymore."

"Then tell us, so we can decide," Phoenix looked at her intensely. In his pocket, he gripped his magatama, ready to see if Ellie was hiding something.

"I'll start at the beginning," Ellie started. "My grandmother is a Fey."

"That's the beginning? You get to the point so fast," Trucy commented.

"I'm kind of a straightforward girl," Ellie shrugged. "Anyway, she was supposed to be the next Master because of her amazing spiritual power, even though she's actually from the Branch Family. The Master herself wanted to give the position to her, not to the original candidate of the Main Family. However, Gramma has the spirit of a traveler. She hates the idea to be 'trapped' in Kurain Village, bound by the duties of the Master, so she left, giving the Master position to her older sister."

Ellie looked around. "Do you have any water? I'm thirsty, thanks to someone who made me wait for three hours in the train station," she eyed Maya who smiled sheepishly. Skye chirped angrily at Maya as Apollo gave Ellie a glass of water. She gulped it down immediately.

"Anyway," Ellie continued, giving Skye a berry as she did, "Gramma traveled a lot to her town now. There, she met a Japanese traveler named Hajime Kimura. Well you know that stuff… they fell in love, traveled together for a while, then they came back to that city and the boy proposed the girl, then they married and had a child… a son in this case, my father." Ellie looked up as she watched Skye flew around the room. "My father was a bit of a traveler too, and he asked to travel by himself one day. My grandparents agreed, of course. So he went and he met my mom."

Thalassa cut in at that point. "Galatia Gramarye. She was a fine woman. Pretty and wonderful, as people usually said. But she lacked magic, one thing that Gramaryes love very much. So my father refused to let her get seen in public and she decided to be our chamberlain. One day she went out to take a walk and met a guy… Thomas Murray, Ellie's father. He fell for her instantly. At first my sister had no interest in him, but she finally fell for him too. My father didn't approve, of course. He thought our husbands should be performer, too," Thalassa rolled her eyes at the statement, "and Thomas wasn't. But Galatia was… headstrong. Knowing my father wouldn't approve, she actually planned to elope." Thalassa giggled a little. "It turned out that her plan worked. They had such a beautiful baby."

"And what happened about your parents now?" Trucy asked, curious.

Ellie smiled, faint and sad, as she hung her head. "Mom was killed when I was still a baby. Dad couldn't bring himself to look at me because I resemble Mom too much. When I was five he died in a car accident. My grandparents raised me."

"I'm sorry about that," Trucy said quietly.

Ellie shrugged. "It's okay. I'm okay now."

"Okay, but what's the connection between that and what you said, about we won't let you stay any longer?" Apollo asked, earning Trucy's glare for being insensitive instantly. "What?"

"Well, that's the complicated part," Ellie started to twiddle her thumbs. "Do you know what power the Feys have?"

"Yeah, they can channel the dead, right?" Apollo asked. "Maya almost give me a heart attack every time she channels her sister."

"Hey, it's not that bad," Maya protested. "I did it a lot and Nick never complained."

"Because I've been used to it, Maya," Phoenix raised an eyebrow.

"Well, here's the thing," Ellie continued. "I'm also a Fey, so naturally I'd have the power to channel the dead, right? Actually, wrong. I don't know why, but because I'm also a Gramarye, I can't channel the dead. Instead, I see them."

Phoenix, Apollo, Trucy and Thalassa looked at her in disbelief.

"I want a proof," Apollo finally said.

"Not only I can see them, actually I can also give others that ability," Ellie said again. "I can't prove it if you don't see for yourselves."

"I don't want any connection with the dead," Phoenix retorted. "Having two friends who can channel the dead is creepy enough."

"I don't want it either, I hate ghost stories and stuffs like that," Trucy said, clinging to her father.

"I don't think I'd be fond of ability like that," Thalassa said without hesitation.

"Why don't you do it to Polly?" Pearl asked. "He's the one who asks for proof anyway."

"What?" Apollo looked a bit confused. "Wah! No! I never said that, when did I ever said that?"

"Just a few moments ago," Maya replied with a huge grin across her lips.

"Why not Maya or Pearl?"

"We've known for quite a while that her power is real," Pearl explained. "Some of the spirits channelers in Kurain Village also have the same ability, though usually they could still channel the dead. Mystic Ellie, however, could only see and not channel."

"Pearl, please, I hate that title," Ellie mumbled.

"But I didn't mean I want to see the dead – " Apollo was still protesting, his voice went high-pitched.

"The only way she can prove if she can see spirits is to give you that ability itself," Phoenix cut in. "Now do you want some proof or not?"

Apollo looked at him, then at Ellie, then back at him. "… Yes," he said hesitantly.

"Then so be it," Phoenix leaned comfortably at the couch, chugging down grape juice like water.

"But – "

"Shut it, Polly," Ellie sighed. "Skye, a little help here."

The bird leaped and landed on Ellie's head.

"You name your bird 'Skye'?" Apollo asked.

"Yeah, is there something wrong?" Ellie asked back.

"No, it's just that I have a friend with that name as a surname… never mind."

"Okay, then, let's start," Ellie took a deep breath. "Close your eyes."

Apollo did.

Ellie took another deep breath, then she did what was unexpected. She kissed Apollo's right eyelid softly.

Apollo froze for a moment as Ellie took a step back. Then his eyes snapped open, he blushed, and yelled, "What was that?"

"What? That's the only way I can make you see spirits," Ellie said innocently, sitting on a chair and drank her water. She then gave Skye a grape. "Uh, that really takes much energy… You can see the spirits now, but I made it so only your right eye sees ghosts, so if you don't want to see them just cover it up."

"I haven't seen any ghost, how do I know you're not just making things up?"

"Easy. Look at the kitchen."

Apollo shifted his gaze to the kitchen and yelped. A bald man, probably in his mid-sixties, was standing near the sink. He looked just like any other old man Apollo had seen before, expect that he glowed in eerie white glow and his legs seemed to melt into nothingness. the old man looked at him and smiled, then he vanished.

"What was…"

"Yup, a ghost," Ellie nodded. "A friendly one, that is. Only passing by, Phoenix, don't worry. He went away just a moment ago."

Phoenix, who looked pale at the news that he had a ghost in his kitchen, sighed in relief.

"Okay, I saw it, now I believe in you," Apollo looked at Ellie. "Now can you make me not being able to see the dead again?"

Ellie shot him a weird look. "Oh, I haven't told you about this, have I…"

"About what?" Apollo asked, having a bad feeling all of a sudden.

"It's not the kind of ability that you can throw away just like that… Once you have that ability you'll have it forever. So, no, I can't make you not being able to see the spirits again."

Apollo's face went pale and he slumped back at the couch. "… I'm so dead…"


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Ellie had been staying in Phoenix's for a few days now. She liked staying there; everyone was friendly and her days were happy. Skye had developed a new hobby now. He would sometimes flew around then messed Apollo's hair (horn?) before Apollo shouted pitifully. Everyone would then laugh at him as he tried to sharpen his horns again.

"It's nice staying in here, right, Skye?" she asked Skye. "I really hope nothing bad happens…"

Skye chirped in agreement.

"I don't want to see anything happens to them," she added gravely. "I don't want to see everyone's life ruined. I can't let them be the next victim…"

"Who's going to be the next victim?"

Ellie let out a small 'eep' and turned to Phoenix. "Uncle Nick? God, you surprised me…" she said, calling Phoenix with the nickname she gave Phoenix only a day before. Claiming she would probably call Phoenix with 'uncle' ("What? You're Trucy's dad, she's my cousin. Is it really wrong to call you 'Uncle'?"), she called Phoenix 'Uncle Nick', saying that 'Uncle Phoenix' was too long.

Phoenix flipped his newspaper. "I heard your mumblings, Ellie. Who's going to be the next victim?"

"Uh, do you – "

" – know what I'm talking about? Yes."

Ellie frowned. "How'd you – "

"Call it a hunch," Phoenix cut again. "It works for Pollo. Apparently it works for you too."

"Don't do that again, that's seriously creepy," Ellie said with serious expression.

"I don't know, it's hard for me not to do that now," Phoenix retorted. "Now tell me, who's going to be the next victim?"

"Um…"

Ellie was saved by the bell. It rang just in the right time, she didn't have to say any other words. She let out a breath of relief while Phoenix stood up to open the door. Ellie knew she was lucky; the others were either still asleep, taking a shower, or strolling down the street. "I have to be careful of what I say from now on," she muttered to Skye. She tiptoed to see who was Phoenix's guest. Probably that's someone who's going to ask Apollo to defend him, or her, thought Ellie.

But she froze and immediately paled when she saw who was standing by the door with Phoenix.

"Ladon," she whispered to herself, fear audible in her voice.

"Please, sir, I need to see Elisa now," said Ladon. He looked exactly like Ellie remembered; slick black hair, black suit, black shoes… black all over. Ellie gulped. How did he find me? Ellie thought. No one knows I'm here.

"Yes, but I can't let you see her if you don't tell me who you are first," Phoenix answered, clearly upset.

"My name is Ladon Price," Ladon said. "I'm a friend of hers. Now could you let me see her?"

Ellie looked at Skye. They both knew they wouldn't be able to run away again, at least not that time, so she stepped out. "I'm here," she said quietly.

"Ah, Elisa!" Ladon gave a big smile and walked to Ellie. She took a few steps back.

"Don't touch me," she growled as she shot a glare to Ladon.

"Isn't that a bit rude?" Phoenix raised an eyebrow. Though she frequently gave off sarcastic remarks and cynical comments, Ellie had never acted impolite before. Yet she acted as if the Ladon guy had no rights of being in Phoenix's house… he wondered if Ellie actually thought Ladon would be better dead.

"No," Ellie answered. She hung her head, but still she glared at Ladon.

"I see you still have that pretty little blackbird on your shoulder," Ladon said.

"Skye is a male bird."

"You look healthy."

"That's none of your business."

"Are you feeling good?"

"Are you?"

"How's your family?"

"Shouldn't you know better?" at this statement, Ellie's head snapped up. She narrowed her eyes and stared at Ladon suspiciously. "You've spied on them for months, right?"

Ladon went silent. "Well, it seems that young Elisa isn't too fond of meeting me right now," he sighed finally. "Well, I can't blame her. But let me tell you something, Elisa," he leaned to Ellie, and she struggled not to take another step back, "you better watch out," he whispered.

Ellie's eyes widened. Her face paled.

"And, I asked a girl from the Hollow family to do a favor for me," he added, speaking normally again after he straighten up. "She did it rather nicely. I'm afraid I have to go now."

Ladon walked to the door, his eyes still staring at Ellie. "Good day for you," he said as he walked off.

"That's some strange guy," Phoenix commented, closing the door behind his back. "You know him, Ellie?"

Ellie didn't answer.

"Ellie? Are you okay?"

Phoenix finally noticed that Ellie was shaking. "Ellie, what's wrong?" he asked, pure concern dominating his voice. "You don't look so well."

"I really hate that guy," Ellie mumbled, her voice cracking. "I really hate him."

"Why? What did he do?"

Ellie looked up at Phoenix. "I don't want to talk about it. Ask Maya. She knows everything." Then, before Phoenix could say another word she ran upstairs towards the roof.

* * *

><p>"EH? A man named Ladon Price came?"<p>

Phoenix frowned a little at Maya's shouting. "Yeah… he asked if he could see Ellie. She went out and told him not to touch her. The way she behaved, it looked like she was afraid of this Ladon guy. Her face was pale, and she was shaking."

"You let Ellie see that man?" Maya shouted again. "I can't believe it, Nick! You let him see Ellie?"

"What's wrong with that?"

"Have I told you about why Ellie have to stay here?"

"No you haven't," Phoenix answered in flat tone. "You said you were going to tell me later. You haven't told me at all."

"Oh," Maya blinked. "Sorry then. My bad."

"It's okay, now start talking," Phoenix said.

Maya looked around. "I think we'd better do it outside, Nick. Her reason, it's complicated. A lot. And I don't think Ellie would really appreciate it if everyone knows."

"I doubt that's the only reason you ask me to go out," Phoenix said. "You're going to ask for a burger, right?"

"Oh, Niiick… you know me just too well!" Maya looked at Phoenix in almost begging attitude. "It's okay, right? I still want to eat a Special Mumbo Jumbo Spicy Chili Cheese Burger!"

"Maya, that cost a lot!"

"Pleeeaseee? If you don't, I'll… I'll… uhh…" Maya thought a little. "I'll keep my mouth shut about Ellie!"

"But you've just eaten that one big burger last night on dinner!"

"No, that was the Special Mumbo Jumbo Super Spicy Burger with Onion Rings! Those are different, Nick. And do you not want to hear the story?"

Phoenix sighed and took his wallet. "Only one that Special Jumbo Spicy Cheesy Burger thing, okay? I'm going to bankrupt if you keep on telling me to buy food."

"It's Special Mumbo Jumbo Spicy Chili Cheese Burger, Nick! Keep that in mind!"

"Okay, okay, let's go now, shall we?"

* * *

><p>Ellie closed her eyes. She could feel the wind on the roof made her hair messy. All those memories were flowing in her mind. All those painful memories… caused by Ladon.<p>

Why did he has to ruin her life? All she wanted was just a normal, relaxed life. She hated how she had to run and hide from him.

She remembered everything as if it all happened just yesterday.

_She was sitting with her grandmother in the living room. Moira Fey, Ellie's grandmother, was sewing a button on Ellie's shirt._

"_You really should try to work on these by yourself, Ellie," she sighed. "If I'm away, what will you do?"_

"_I can do these, Gramma, it's just that your works are much neater," Ellie smirked._

"_That means you have to practice more."_

"_But that's so boring! Look, even Skye's bored."_

_The bird chirped in agreement._

_Moira laughed._

"_It seems that you are having a great time."_

_Ellie and Moira looked up. A man in black walked to them. "I am sorry for the interruption."_

"_I'm sorry, but who are you?" asked Ellie politely. "If you're Grampa's friend I can call him for you."_

"_How did you get in here?" Moira asked in irritable tone. "No one asked you to come. Leave."_

"_Gramma? You know him?"_

"_But the time I gave you is now up, Moira," the man tilted his head to a side. "You know I will take her sooner or later."_

"_Says who I'm letting you take her?" Moira asked, her tone icy. "Ladon Price. I am not going to give Galatia and Thomas' little girl to you."_

"_She's not exactly little anymore. She's fourteen now?"_

"_I'm fifteen," Ellie corrtected._

"_Do you think you're still a little girl, Elisa?" asked Ladon._

"_How do you know my name?" Ellie asked back._

"_I know everything about you," Ladon smiled. Ellie shuddered, Skye glared. Ellie decided instantly that she didn't like Ladon. Not at all._

"_There are some truths you have to know about me, little Elisa," he said. "About your mother and about yourself."_

_Moira looked alarmed. "No. Do not say anything."_

"_I'm sure your grandmother has told you that your mother died when you were born?"_

"_Ladon! Stop!"_

_Ellie looked at Moira and Ladon in confusion._

"_She didn't die because of a disease or because she had you," Ladon said again. "She was murdered."_

"_Do not say another word!" Moira snapped. She turned to her grandchild who looked at her with wide eyes._

"_Is it true?" Ellie whispered. "Mom was killed?"_

"_Oh yes, it is," Ladon said again. "I killed her, after all."_

_Ellie fell from her chair. "You're not serious."_

"_Did your bracelet react?"_

"_How do you know about my bracelet?" Ellie was started to get frantic. "How do you know about me?"_

"_I know everything," he said slowly, letting his words sink in Ellie's minds, "everything, about you."_

_Ellie gulped and pulled herself backwards, unable to stand in her fear. She noticed that she was shaking. She took a deep breath, trying to calm herself. "Why did you kill my mom?" she asked, her voice cracked as she spoke._

"_Because of you," Ladon's eyebrow shot up. "Seriously, Moira, have you ever teach this girl _anything_?"_

_Ellie looked at her grandmother. Moira was as pale as paper. Ellie knew that when Moira had that kind of face, she was either very angry or very afraid. Now it seemed that it was the combination of two. Not a very good combination, she knew._

"_You get out of my house, now," she said. "Leave us alone. Leave my granddaughter alone! Hajime is a very, very capable shooter. I can call him now and ask him to shoot you."_

"_Oh, that Japanese grandfather of Elisa's? Don't bother calling, I knocked him out just a few minutes ago."_

"_Do you not have a heart at all?"_

_Ladon's expression went serious. "Everyone has a heart. You'd be dead if you don't. Now let me go with Elisa. I need her for my plan."_

"_Why?" Ellie asked. "What good can I do for you? I don't even know you!"_

"_Your ability is much, much more than just seeing ghosts, Elisa. And I will make sure you will use that incredible talent. Under my watch." Ladon walked to Ellie. She pulled herself back again._

"_Do not touch my granddaughter!" Moira yelled. Surprisingly, Ladon stopped and shrugged._

"_You do know that the Fey family and the Gramarye family aren't the only families with strange gifts, right?" Ladon asked Moira. "There is also the Hollow family. They have an ability similar to the Fey's. I can make them channel your son for you, so you can be with him forever," his eyes gleamed. Then he turned to Ellie. "Or I can ask them to channel your mother instead. You will be surprised to see how much you resemble your mother."_

"_Shut up!" Moira seemed really angry now. "Go away from my house!"_

"_Not without Elisa Murray," Ladon drew a gun from his belt. Moira and Ellie froze, while Skye, on Ellie's shoulder, who stayed quiet all the time, now chirping loudly and frantically. "Maybe you want that little bird to shut up a bit."_

"_Skye, it's okay, now shut it," Ellie said, patting the bird's head lightly. "I don't want to go."_

"_I have to give you an advice, Elisa," Ladon eyed her, "I am not the only one who wants your power. And I can assure you, I might be the nicest one."_

"_But that doesn't mean I have to go with you."_

_Ladon looked around the room and smirked when he saw a showcase full of alcohol – whiskey, rum, beer, vodka, even Japanese sake – Hajime's collection of alcohol which was nothing but a collection. He never drank them, but seeing those bottles always made him proud. Ladon pointed the gun to the showcase. "Now you will."_

_Moira's eyes widened. "You wouldn't dare…"_

"_Oh, I wouldn't, would I?" Ladon raised an eyebrow, then he shot the showcase._

_Moira quickly hugged her granddaughter and shoved her to prone. Both were thrown several meters from the explosion which blew milliseconds after the bullet hit the alcohol. They screamed frantically and painfully as they felt glass, woods, sand and rocks hit their bodies._

_They looked at their house which was on fire. Moira yelled, calling her husband in fear, but Ellie heard nothing but a buzzing sound in her ears. She stared at her house in pain. The house where she grew up in, the house that she spent her childhood in, was blown up into smithereens in only a matter of seconds. She could feel tears flowing down her cheeks, but she didn't sob._

_She looked at Ladon, her eyes filled with fear and terror. He looked at her back and mouthed, "I will give you three days, then I will pick you up."_

_Then he left._

_Moira went to Ellie again, now with the limp Hajime following her. "Ellie, are you okay?" she asked, but her voice sounded so distant to Ellie. "Ellie!"_

"_I'm fine," Ellie managed to croak. "But our house…"_

"_Our house doesn't matter now, cupcake, your safety comes in priority," Hajime cut her sentence. "You must go to somewhere safe."_

"_Where?"_

"_Go to the Fey Manor," Moira told her. "You've been there before, you know how to go there. Skye will be with you. Leave this home."_

"_Gramma, Grampa! No!"_

"_You will be safe in the manor," Moira continued, ignoring Ellie's cry of protest. "See the Master there, Master Maya. Tell her about me and tell her about what happened, all that happened. Your magatama will make the Master know that you are telling the truth, that you are my granddaughter. She will provide you home and hospitality. Now, go! Before that man comes to get you!"_

_Ellie was forced to leave her house, to the Fey Manor. She did what Moira told her to do, and Maya treat her better than she expected her to. However, the other Mystics didn't. They stared at her with such hostility, saying that she was only lying._

"_A Fey she said? She can't even channel spirits!"_

"_The granddaughter of Moira Fey? She must be joking!"_

"_What good does her power has, seeing spirits? A fraud she is!"_

_The only ones that treated her nicely was Maya and Pearl. Even Pearl called her with the title 'Mystic' as Maya told everyone to. Every other Mystic called her with that title with sarcastic tones which she hated. Even Skye looked like he was about to flock them all if she didn't stop him. She didn't feel at home there, so she asked Maya if she could go somewhere instead._

Maya then brought her to Phoenix. She felt at home there, but now after Ladon came, she knew she couldn't feel safe again. She had to go again.

She hugged her knees and sobbed. "He took everything from me," she cried.


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Phoenix stared blankly at the table, stirring his coffee without even noticing what was inside his cup. "I never thought that it's so hard for her," he mumbled.

"I know," Maya said, chomping down her juicy burger joyfully. "The people in Kurain Village only made it even harder for her. It's not her fault she can't channel a spirit, anyway."

"She sees them, it's even creepier for me," Phoenix shuddered.

"Yeah, but the stupid Mystics in the village didn't think of it that way," Maya scowled. "They never had someone crazy burned down their house because they can see ghosts."

"That's a good point, maybe you should try to tell them that, Maya," Phoenix said, sipping his coffee and frowned. "Wait. I ordered coffee?"

"You're so forgetful Nick!" Maya laughed.

"I can't help it, I was absorbed by your story! God, stop laughing, Maya!" Phoenix blushed.

Maya tried her best not to laugh anymore, but she was still giggling hard. Phoenix shook his head and turned. And he saw Trucy, Apollo, Thalassa and Pearl looking at Maya and him.

"How long have you been here?" he asked.

Trucy elbowed Apollo. He coughed a little and replied, "Uh… since the beginning?"

"You were spying on us?"

"I didn't, Trucy dragged me, I swear!" Apollo turned a bit pale.

"But Polly wanted to come himself, Daddy!" Trucy pouted.

"I'm sorry, Mr. Nick, I thought I would get the chance to see you two being each other's special someone…" Pearl said, putting her hands on her cheeks.

"I came only to supervise them," Thalassa defended herself.

"Don't worry about us, Mr. Nick, we won't disturb you two, just continue being lovey-dovey with Master Maya!" Pearl spoke, her eyes gleaming happily. "Oh, you two are just so lovely…"

"Did you hear Maya's story, about Ellie?"

Everyone's expression darkened. "Yeah," Apollo answered. "We did."

"So now everyone knows?" said a voice behind Apollo. He turned.

Ellie looked at them, her eyes filled with sadness and fear. "I thought Maya would only tell Uncle Nick. I didn't think you'd eavesdropped."

The four grinned apologetically.

"Doesn't matter anymore," she looked down. "I'm going."

"Where?" Thalassa asked.

"Away," Ellie shrugged.

"Why?"

Ellie's lips trembled. "That sick bastard burned down my house only to make me come with him. Who knows what will he do to you?"

"Hey, don't say you're just going to run and let him chase you forever!" Apollo frowned.

"Well yes, actually I'm planning to do that!" Ellie stomped. "He already burned down my house! He killed my mom, when I was still a _baby_! He pointed gun at me and my grandmother and he knocked out my grandfather who has _black belt of karate_! What will he do to me if he catch me? What will he do to _you_ if he thinks that you have some kind of valuable information about me or whatever it is?"

"But, Ellie…" Trucy tilted her head, "This will never end if you don't face him."

"And do what?" Ellie asked, tiredness in her eyes was clearly visible. "It's not like he'd just going to listen to whatever I want to say and let me go just like that."

"But you were alone back then," Trucy said again. "You have us now."

Ellie's eyes widened when she finally realized what Trucy was suggesting. "No… you don't mean…"

"Actually I think that's a good idea," Phoenix sipped his coffee again. "We can help you face him. There's no way you can win if you're alone, after all."

"Are you suggesting that I'm weak?" Ellie asked.

"Nope, but if that's how you like it, then so be it."

"I hate you," Ellie grumbled.

"Are you still going away?" Pearl asked. "Please, Mystic Ellie, it's going to be a lot more dangerous out there, right? If you really want to go at least you can stay in Kurain Village again."

"No!" Ellie's eyes widened in horror. "Not that village, please! The time I was there was the week of Hell!"

"Then let us be a kind of assistance," Thalassa demanded, suddenly sounded like a pushy mother. "If not, well… you might not survive."

Ellie hung her head. She finally nodded, realizing that she they were right. "I'll try not to be a burden," she mumbled.

"You're not, you're family," Trucy patted her back as she took her bike. "Anyone wants to race back to the agency?"

"Nah, let's take a walk," Maya refused. "If I run or paddle I think I'd have a stomachache."

"Really?" Phoenix raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah!" Maya nodded. "Though I still have a second stomach for desserts…"

"You're still keeping that second stomach thing up?" Phoenix's expression changed into surprised.

"I wish you knew, Mr. Nick," Pearl sighed. "Master Maya always drives everyone in the manor crazy, asking for burgers all the time. And even after the biggest, juiciest burger, she'll only ask for more."

"That sounds a lot like the Maya I know," Phoenix smirked.

Apollo walked next to Ellie as they walked home, holding his bike's handlebar as he did. "So, Ellie… does your grandfather drink?"

"No," Ellie answered.

"Huh? But Maya said he has – uhh, had – a big showcase full of alcohol?"

"He did. But he never drinks. He only drinks sake, and only when his friends came to our house. He only likes the bottles, but I never know why he chose collect the alcohol, not just the bottle." Ellie scratched her head. "Grampa is so weird sometimes."

"Hey, don't say that!" Trucy put her hands on her hips. "Everyone has a hobby, and even if we find it strange, it's still that person's hobby after all. For example, I never understand why Polly has to be so loud, but that's who he is, right?"

"Hey!" Apollo protested.

"See? You're so loud."

Apollo clasped his mouth tightly. "Is my voice really that loud?"

"Yes," Ellie answered bluntly. Trucy smirked.

"Mystic Ellie, do you have any plans for the evening?" Pearl asked.

"Nothing in particular, why?"

"Well, Master Maya wanted to eat pizza instead of burger tonight," Pearl started.

A car drove towards them, strangely slowed down a little when approached them.

"She thinks that we should go together, all of us…"

Suddenly, the car's door snapped open and a hand pulled Pearl in. Before anyone could react, the door slammed closed and it darted off to nowhere.

"Pearly!"

"Pearls!"

"Pearl!"

They could hear Pearl screaming Maya's name from the distance. A head peeked out of the car's window. He smirked.

"Ladon," Ellie's eyes widened. She gritted her teeth in anger. She grabbed Apollo's bike and muttered "I'll give it back in a minute" to him, then started to paddle fast towards the car. Apollo could only watch.

Though the car was fast, it wasn't so fast that Ellie couldn't chase it. Beside her, Skye chirped in alert. Ellie looked around as she paddled, seeing a pile of boxes ahead. Using it as a stairs, she bounced the bike up to the tallest box and bounced it again, flew right to the car's roof. She managed to land safely on the car, though Apollo's bike crashed down to the street.

"MY BIKE!" Ellie could hear Apollo shrieked in horror from distance.

"Sorry, Polly!" she shouted. Then she leaned forward, to the window, and started to bang her fists against the glass. "Let Pearl go!"

Ladon opened the window and poked his head out. "You're too noisy," he said. "And how can I let her go now?"

"What the – "

The car started to take sharp turns, and not long after, Ellie fell down. She rolled her body on the asphalt, groaning painfully. Skye chirped frantically nest to her.

"I'm fine, Skye," she sat up. "Only a few bruises. No broken bones, no worries."

"My bike, my bike, my bike!"

Ellie turned and scowled. "Shut it, Polly, it's just a bike."

"Right," Apollo straightened up. "Are you alright?"

"I'm… fine," Ellie answered, trying not to groan in pain again. "No, not really, it hurts."

"Well, someone's been stupid enough to jump on top of a moving car," Phoenix helped Ellie stood up.

"But Daddy, I think that's amazing!" Trucy protested. "I mean, it's not that easy trying to jump on a car like that, right?"

"No it's not," Ellie stretched her back. "Augh… my body hurts…"

A piece of paper fell to the ground. Thalassa picked it up.

"What does it say?" Maya asked, sounding concerned.

"'If you want the girl back, you have to come to the temple on the mountain'," Thalassa read.

Maya exchanged glances with Phoenix. "Is it…"

"Yes," Phoenix nodded. "I'm sure it's Hazakura Temple."

* * *

><p><em>AN: Whoa, people actually reading this! I'm so happy... (cries)_

_TurquiseStormcloud, thecardboardunicorn, kittycaty0328: I'm sorry, I didn't realize you guys have left some reviews until a few days ago. I'm a bit busy because of school, and I have a bad habit not to check anything even if it feels important for me, except if I think I really should check it. Because, hehe, I thought no one read this story..._

_Thanks for reading... there's only a few chapters left. Reviews please?_


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

"We have to go there!"

"Ellie, wait, we don't know what Ladon might do to Pearl if we go!"

"But we don't know what he might do if we don't, either!"

"Ellie, listen!" Phoenix finally snapped. "We can't just rashly go there. We can't just barge in. If he's already predicted it then Pearls' life would be at stake. But we can't risk losing you either. Calm down and think about it, okay?"

Ellie took some deep breaths. "You sound like you've experienced to this kind of things."

Phoenix couldn't help but grinned.

"He is," Maya exclaimed. She shared meaningful glances with Phoenix.

"Okay, enough the lovey-dovey thing," Ellie snorted. "You tell me what to do, then, Uncle Nick. Pearl's abducted. Because of me!" Ellie almost yelled. "Ladon only wants me! Now he takes Pearl! Why? To lure me?"

"She's too stressed," Apollo commented.

"No kidding," Trucy agreed.

"Well I've been hunted by a psychopath who burned down my house, remember?" Ellie asked, sounding more fatigued than upset. Suddenly she cocked her head to a side, letting out a small "Mmm?" as she listened closely.

"Ellie? What is it?"

"Quiet, please," Ellie frowned. "There's something. A spirit. I think it's trying to talk to me."

"Where's the spirit…" Apollo yelped. He had seen the spirit. It was a young lady, with fair skin and red hair. She was surprisingly pretty despite the eerie glow around her. She moved her lips, but Apollo couldn't hear what she said.

"Why can't I hear her?" he asked Ellie. He frowned. The ghost seemed familiar to him, but he couldn't remember who the ghost was.

"Because I could only give you the sight, not the hearing also," Ellie answered. "But I'm having difficulty to listen to her as well… Skye, can you help me?"

The bird flew to Ellie and sat on top of her head. For the briefest flash, Phoenix, Apollo, Trucy, Maya and Thalassa could see a blackbird's wings and tail on her back.

Apollo yelped at the sight. Trucy gasped. Maya gave a small 'eep', while Phoenix and Thalassa could only stare in disbelief.

"What was that?" Phoenix asked Maya, still dumbfounded. "I'm sure I saw wings and tail on her back."

"I'm not sure," Maya frowned. "Maybe Mia knows. Wait, I'll channel her."

Phoenix watched Maya's body became Mia's. Though still playful, Maya was now a bit more serious than she was when she was still my assistant, he thought. Maybe because of Master's duty in Kurain Village.

As usual, Apollo yelped when he saw Mia, for he didn't pay attention to what Maya and Phoenix were talking about earlier and instead trying to read the ghost's lips.

Phoenix explained to Mia why Maya channeled her, and Mia nodded. "I see," she said, looking at Ellie who was still talking to the ghost with Skye on top of her head. "I never thought she'd use her power to that extent."

"So you know her," Trucy tilted her head. "But I thought you're dead?"

"Trucy, that's not so polite," Phoenix frowned.

"It's okay, Phoenix," Mia smiled. "Yes, I'm dead, but sometimes Maya still channel me. She channeled me a few times in the village to talk to Ellie, explaining about her power that Maya still doesn't understand. Maya's going to be a good Master, but she still need to train and learn more."

Thalassa nodded. "Okay. So, about Ellie?"

"Ah, yes," Mia blinked. "Ellie." She took a deep breath. "When a person with a unique power such as Ellie's, she need a partner to help her maintain her power. However, such partner is not easy to find. A person's partner that helps her maintain her power must be able to hold the person's power, and must share a kind of unique similarity. For Ellie and Skye, it is their heart."

"Heart?" Trucy asked, bewildered. Beside her, Apollo still looked at the ghost that was talking to Ellie, his brows furrowed in his attempt to recognize the ghost and read her lips.

"They share the same heart," Mia smiled. "Such relationship is impossible to have, except if they've been together for years. Not only that, they have to share the same essence inside. Though she looks like that, Ellie has a spirit of a bird. Inside, she's a blackbird."

They all looked at Ellie.

"What?" Ellie yelled suddenly, startling everyone. "No, that can't be! Are you absolutely certain?"

Apollo read the ghost's lips. "I think the ghost says 'yes'," he said hesitantly. Reading lips isn't really his thing. "But I didn't know what she said before that… I'm not good in reading lips."

"Is that so," Phoenix said, looking at Ellie that was now growing frantic. She shouted at the ghost, and from all Apollo told them, it seemed that the ghost was sure about what she was talking, unfortunately Apollo couldn't tell what it was.

"I see," Ellie said finally. "Okay. Thank you very much for your kind help. May you have a peaceful rest in the other world."

Apollo watched as the ghost smiled, then faded into nothingness. "She's gone," he said.

"It's a she?" Mia asked.

"Yeah," Apollo answered. "Why?"

"Nothing," Mia shrugged. "With cute little girl like Ellie, male ghosts usually are much more generous to give information."

"But this ghost came to Ellie first," Trucy said, "right, Polly?"

"Yeah," Apollo agreed. "Ellie heard her." He scratched his head. "That ghost seemed kind of familiar. I don't know who was it, but I feel like I've seen her before."

"What does she look like?" Thalassa asked.

"Um… I think it doesn't matter, Mom, you probably don't know her anyway," Apollo answered, still trying to recognize the ghost.

"Well then, since I've answered your question, I'll be going now," Mia smiled. "Take care, okay? Bye."

Then, slowly the body changed into Maya's. She wobbled a little and Phoenix caught her arm. Then she blinked and innocently faced Phoenix, her eyes practically sparkling with excitement. "So? What did Sis tell you?"

Ellie turned and let out a small frustrated scream before Phoenix could answer Maya's question.

"Ellie, what is it?" Thalassa asked, concerned.

"This is all my fault!" Ellie yelled. "I shouldn't have come here. I shouldn't have given you trouble like this! It's my fault… I'm sorry… I'm sorry!"

"Ellie, calm down!" Thalassa shook her. "Tell me, what is it?"

Ellie shook her head. She sobbed.

Phoenix, Maya, Trucy and Apollo was surprised; Ellie always seemed like a strong girl to them. However, Thalassa simply hugged her gently.

"It's okay," she told her. "Nothing's going to happen. Tell me, what is it?"

"Auntie Tess," Ellie looked up to Thalassa, but her eyes quickly darted to Phoenix and Maya. "Uncle Nick… Maya…"

"Ellie, tell us, what is it?"

Ellie's head hung low. "I'm sorry…"

The words that escaped Ellie's mouth made everyone's faces paled.

"… Pearl is dying."

* * *

><p><em>AN: sorry for the long update! I'm having a test right now, but tomorrow's holiday so I think I better make use of it. I feel a little bad to do this thing to Pearl, actually, but I need something to make Ellie break her all-strong demeanor. After all someone can't be strong all the time._

_So that's the 5th chapter... hope you enjoyed it. It's nearing the end now... so stay tuned, and review please!_


	7. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Ellie looked down.

"Ellie, what do you mean, Pearls' dying?" Phoenix asked, but his face went even paler.

"That's what the ghost told me," Ellie answered, whispering.

"No, that can't be, that ghost must be lying," Maya yelled.

"Ghosts don't lie, only living humans do," Ellie answered in even lower voice. "At least usually they don't. They're dead already, why'd they want to lie?"

"But that can't be! That crazy guy must've lied to her or something!"

"She told me she saw Pearl herself," Ellie answered again.

"You're a Gramarye, why didn't you use that power to perceive her?"

"I can't perceive ghosts! They're already dead! Ask Apollo! Wait, on a second thought, don't. He couldn't hear the ghost's voice earlier, he wouldn't know."

"But that… that…" Maya was at loss of words. She began to chant everything in her head while stomping and walked around in circle. Phoenix called her and she looked at Phoenix, panic evident in her eyes.

"I'm sorry!" Ellie yelled, her voice trembling, and ran to the agency.

"Hey, Ellie!" Phoenix called, but Ellie kept running. "Apollo, Trucy, go to the agency first. We can't risk Ellie doing anything stupid."

"Got it, Daddy!" Trucy nodded and pulled Apollo, running to the agency in full speed. But, however fast they ran, Ellie was faster. She ran with Skye flying next to her, running as if she was flying instead of running. Soon enough, she was far from the siblings.

"How can she run so fast?" Apollo whined, out of breath. "No, forget about her, how can _you_ run so fast?"

"Gee, Polly, I have gymnastic at school," Trucy answered. "I don't just sitting around lazily like you, you know?"

"I don't sit around lazily, I do paperworks!" Apollo protested defensively.

They finally reached the agency and walked in. Ellie was nowhere to be found. They called her but she didn't answer.

"Uh oh," Trucy muttered. "Go check on the roof, Polly, I'll check the rooms."

"You'll just going into someone's room?"

"Yes," Trucy answered, eyes gleaming with innocence.

Apollo opened his mouth but he closed it again. Ellie was more important than Trucy's antics. He rushed to the roof. He gulped when he remembered that roof meant heights, but he thought as long as he didn't intentionally look down then it would be okay. He opened the door and, sure enough, Ellie was there, sitting on the floor, hugging her knees and sobbing, Skye sitting on her head and chirping, maybe in attempt to calm the girl.

"Ellie," he called softly. Ellie jolted and looked up, her eyes red and wet. She sniffed and wiped her eyes.

"Polly," she said in a faked merry tone, smiling widely, "I didn't hear you coming."

"Don't force that happy tone and smile, I know you're faking it," Apollo told Ellie. She took a deep breath, and her smile faded. Her expression changed, from faked happy into blank.

"That blank look is actually more scary," Ellie heard Apollo mumbled before he turned and yelled, effectively using his Chords of Steel, "TRUCY, ELLIE'S UP HERE!"

"Ouch! No need to yell!" Ellie protested, wiping her eyes again. Apollo shot an apologetic grin to her.

"Why did you run?" Apollo asked.

"I thought I wanted some privacy," Ellie answered. "But it seems that you won't give it to me."

"We won't, especially not in here," Trucy said, suddenly popping out from the door, startling Apollo and made him yell. "It's the roof, Ellie, the _roof_. What if you suddenly jump off?"

Ellie rolled her eyes. "However badly desperate I feel, I'm not that stupid. Dying and leaving unfinished business is the same thing as asking to become a ghost."

"And, Ellie, we've got company," Trucy smiled, and Thalassa walked behind her. "Mommy just arrived. She said after Polly and I ran after you she followed us."

"Phoenix is still busy with Maya," Thalassa said. "Ellie, before you went, you said that you're sorry."

"Because… it's all my fault," a bitter smile curled up Ellie's lips. "If only I wasn't born with this stupid ability, if only I wasn't a Gramarye as well as a Fey, if only I wasn't _born_ at all – "

"Can you _please_ stop with the depressing talk please?" Thalassa cut her babbling. "It wasn't your fault. No one says it's your fault."

"But I feel like it's my fault," Ellie cocked her head. She knew that she would cry again, and soon.

"It's not," Thalassa took her hands, "and no one says that. Don't feel bad for it. Okay?"

Thalassa pulled Ellie for a hug. Feeling her warmth, wondering how could it feel so safe wrapped in Thalassa's arms, Ellie broke down. She sobbed and cried.

"Stop crying…"

Ellie looked up, still sobbing and sniffing, and stared straight into Maya's eyes. "Didn't hear you coming," she mumbled.

"I won't say about whose fault everything happened," Maya said, ignoring Ellie's words, "but one thing for sure, we're the only ones who can fix this. Help me find Pearl. We'll save her."

Seeing the determination in Maya's eyes, Ellie finally nodded.

* * *

><p><em>AN: once again I'm very sorry for the long update. I know, I'm just saying I'm sorry but I don't update the story faster. But, you know, school and stuffs... and actually, I've been watching _My Girlfriend is a Nine-Tailed Fox_ (a Korean drama, it's really good) and i enjoyed it so much that i didn't think of updating. Sorry..._

_It's still a 'weak Ellie' chapter, but I'm going to show her stronger side in the next chapter. But I think I should tell you that I plan on break her down again in the upcoming chapters. I feel sorry for her, really, but I tend to get sadistic to my character (even more with the main characters) when I write my stories._

_And that's the 6th chapter. I'll update as soon as I can, promise! And please, pretty, pretty please, review! I'm begging you, I need some reviews to make this story better!_


	8. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

She took her bag and took a deep breath. Her army-styled trench coat felt warm and safe. A safety that she doubted she would feel later, if she meet Ladon. Ellie took another deep breath and walked to the door, Skye chirping in enthusiasm on her shoulder. All her friends (excluding Pearl) was standing there, waiting for her.

"Ready?" Phoenix asked.

"As ready as I could be," Ellie answered. Even if she wasn't ready she would have to face it anyway. Trucy was right, if she continued to run there would be no end. She had to face this. Now. Before there were other victims.

"Then let's go."

The trip on the train to Hazakura Temple, for Ellie, felt like torture. Images of Pearl dying were dancing in front of her eyes. But however gruesome the images were, it was still better than Ellie picturing the sweet, nice girl dead. At least she was still alive if she was dying. But if Ladon had killed her…

"Stop," Ellie growled to herself. Depressing thoughts would get her nowhere. She needed to stay focused and save Pearl. She had to.

And so as soon as she stepped out of the train she marched to the temple.

"Hey, Ellie!" Apollo protested after several minutes of walking as fast as he could, trying not to be left alone. "Slow down!"

"Just walk," came Ellie's cold reply.

Apollo grumbled some barely audible words, but Phoenix slapped the back of his head softly, mumbling and telling him to mind his language. Maya and Trucy giggled at the sight and Thalassa smiled. Ellie would probably giggle too if she wasn't this concerned.

As soon as they get to the temple, they went in and walked to the Main Hall.

"… ir, but the girl needs to get treatment!"

"No buts! I will be with her, and that girl only. At least until she comes here."

It was then that Ellie realized the 'she' was her. One person inside was definitely Ladon, but the other, she didn't know. Ignoring her friends' frantic looks and whispers, she stepped and pushed the door open.

"The 'she' is here," Ellie said flatly, "now care to tell me where Pearl is?"

"Well that's very interesting, Elisa," Ladon smiled at her. "This is the first time I've seen someone that I hunt running to me calmly like you."

"You have Pearl. Let her go."

"Not so fast," Ladon's smile brightened. He walked out the room and, passing Ellie, Phoenix, Maya, Apollo, Trucy and Thalassa, walking outside towards the Dusky Bridge. "I still have some things to talk to you about. Now can you come please? We're going to the Inner Temple."

Maya slightly shuddered when she remembered the events in the temple, but she said nothing. Phoenix patted her shoulder.

Ladon walked soundlessly to the Dusky Bridge, however, before Ellie could follow him, Phoenix grabbed her hand, stopping her from her tracks.

"I know you don't trust him," he said to Ellie.

Ellie rolled her eyes. "Duh. Isn't it too late to realize? Hello, he burnt my house!"

"That's why I'm asking you, do you think this is the wisest thing to do?"

"Is there another way to make sure Pearl's fine?" Ellie asked Phoenix back. "Is there another way to make sure she's all right without having to bargain with Ladon? This is the only way I can make sure. Yes, it isn't the best choice. I might get hurt. But heck, Pearl might already hurt. I don't care anymore, I just want to make sure."

"But are you sure you won't get hurt yourself?"

"Puh-liz-e!" Ellie rolled her eyes. "I've lived this long. Why would I lose now?"

She shook her hand free and slowly walked to the bridge. Ladon already walked halfway through the bridge and he was obviously waiting for Ellie to walk with him. Ellie didn't realize it though, and instead waited for Trucy so they could walk together. It wasn't that simple because Trucy decided to wait for her brother and they had to push and pull Apollo so that they could pass the bridge as quickly as possible.

"Elisa, my patience is wearing thin!" Ladon shouted when they were halfway through the bridge.

"Really? I thought you have no patience!" Ellie shouted back. The trio was better than Phoenix, though. Even though they were walking in the speed that even a snail could win over with, Phoenix was still frozen before the bridge, his face green. Maya and Thalassa chose to encourage him to walk instead of leaving him alone.

"Well, I don't have any now," Ladon shrugged and took a remote control from his jacket and pushed the only button there. In no time, Ellie heard a loud explosion and looked back. The bridge near the end (the one end near Phoenix, Maya and Thalassa) was on fire, and the fire was quickly spreading to Ellie, Apollo and Trucy.

"Run!" Ellie yelled, pulling Apollo to the Inner Temple. He whimpered and, feeling the frantic starting to bite her, Ellie slapped Apollo and pulled him harder. Apollo and Trucy seemed shocked, but they ran after her anyway.

"Ouch," Apollo said, rubbing his cheek as soon as they reached the end of the bridge and once again stood in solid ground.

"Sorry, I was too frantic," Ellie took a deep breath. "Okay, I'm better now."

"I'm not," Apollo muttered, still rubbing his cheek.

Trucy gasped. "Oh no."

"What is it, Truce?"

"The bridge is on fire."

Ellie rolled her eyes. "Duh."

"But that means Daddy, Mommy and Maya can't come here."

Ellie froze when realization hit her. Trucy was right. Phoenix, Maya and Thalassa couldn't pass the bridge. It was bad, she definitely needed their help. But being separated didn't always mean bad things. Maybe they could get help. Maybe they could call her grandmother. She only needed to tell them, somehow.

Ellie quickly took a notebook and a pen. She wrote her grandmother's name and phone number, ripped the paper, then gave it to Skye. "Give it to Auntie Tess. She'll figure it out."

Skye took the paper between his beaks and flew gracefully through the smoke towards the three adults in the other end. Though hazy, Ellie could see Thalassa waving to her and, in asking manner, moved her hand as if she was talking to the phone. Ellie waved back and nodded. The three adults ran back to the Main Hall.

"Oh, Elisa. I thought you wouldn't do that."

"Do what?" Ellie asked, turning, and gasped. Pearl was sitting on the ground, leaning to Ladon's legs. Her arms and legs were covered in bruises and cuts, and her head had a bump. She looked somewhat dazed.

"Ellie, run," she managed to squeak, but then she clasped her mouth back when Ladon shoved his gun to her temple.

"Ladon, no," Ellie took a deep breath. "Let's tall this all through, and let her go. I'm the one you want."

"Well that's a good decision, Elisa," Ladon smiled and took his gun away from Pearl's head. "Now before I let this pretty little girl came back to you," Ladon patted Pearl's cheek softly, "I need you to decide on something."

"What?"

"Come with me and help me do something. Not here, not here! Back in the town. But well, if you do your friends wouldn't have the chance to see you again."

"Eh?"

"I only need you to say yes."

"If I say no?"

"The girl dies," Ladon shoved the gun back to Pearl's temple, "along with that girl in magician's outfit and that horny boy."

"These aren't horns, hair! Can't you see the difference?" Apollo snapped.

"Polly, I don't think that matters now," Trucy said pulling Apollo back a little.

"Why do you want me to come with you?" Ellie asked, confused.

"I have a job for you," Ladon shrugged.

"No," Ellie said before she even realized it. When she did, her eyes widened. "W-wait wait wait wait wait! Don't kill them, no, don't!"

Ladon shrugged. "Well, the killing thing was just an empty threat anyway, I won't kill them."

Ellie sighed in relief.

"But then, to prevent someone to use your power, I need to kill you."

Apparently sighing in relief was too soon, after all.

* * *

><p><em>AN: hello again, people! Sorry for the long update, and sorry I have to end the chapter with a cliffhanger. But then again almost all of my chapters ended with cliffhangers. So sorry i couldn't update sooner. I'll try to update faster next time. Even if there's no one reading this story. Sniff. Sob._

_And I'm really begging you now, if could I would even kneel before you, please review! Please, please, please!_


	9. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

"We have to go back and figure how we can cross to the Inner Temple later," Phoenix said as he ran with Thalassa and Maya to the Main Hall. He never thought he'd have to face the Dusky Bridge again, which reminded him how he fell to the Eagle River, let alone seeing it burning again right in front of his eyes. If not for the fact that he remembered that he fell from the bridge while it burned down before, he would run to the other side just to make sure Trucy, Apollo and Ellie were all right. The fact that he remembered, and the fact that Maya and Thalassa clung to him as strong as they could, actually. He almost ran over the burning bridge again to check on the kids before he remembered his fall.

Thalassa nodded. "But later. Moira has to be called first. She needs to know that her granddaughter has a problem."

Maya panted. "We need to be quick. We don't know what that crazy man could do to Pearl, Apollo, Trucy and Ellie."

Phoenix nodded. They can't pass the bridge anymore, that was certain. It probably had fallen to the river down below anyway. They had run for some distance, and they could still smell the burning hanging in the air.

Phoenix took a deep breath, trying to calm himself down a little. Thinking about what kind of danger his daughter might be facing made him shudder. But their running was stopped by a nun, right halfway to the Main Hall.

"Fee – Mr. Wright!" Iris' eyes grew larger, "Master Maya. And… Ms. Gramarye, I presume?"

"Mrs. Gramarye," Thalassa corrected. "But just call me Thalassa."

"Okay, Thalassa, nice to meet you," Iris smiled her innocent smile. "I've been waiting for you. I heard that there are six who will come… where are the other three? And what is this… burning smell?"

"They're trapped with a sick psycho at the Inner Temple and there's nothing we can do about it because Dusky bridge is burning right now, that's the burning smell you're smelling," Maya sighed. "Iris, we need to go back to the Main Hall. We need to use the phone to call Ellie's grandmother – you know who she is, she's Mystic Moira – and then call the cops. Ema, Maybe. Or Gumshoe. Or Edgeworth. Wait, Edgeworth is a prosecutor, not a cop. Doesn't matter, he can help us anyway. Hey, maybe Gavin can help, too! But I'm not sure Apollo would accept that. But the point is we need to go back to the Main Hall now, Iris."

"All right, Maya, but please don't turn into another Wendy Oldbag," Phoenix gulped at the thought, remembering the old lady who would blab about just everything.

"Oops," Maya looked at Phoenix in surprise. "I didn't sound like her when I blab like that, did I?"

"Actually, you sounded a bit like her."

Maya grew pale. "Nick, where can I fix that error in me? Can a therapist do that?"

"I don't know, but I think we should try that – "

"Don't you people have something to worry about?" Thalassa snapped. "My son and daughter are out there facing whatever kind of danger we don't know, and so is my niece. We need to do something to make sure they're fine."

Maya and Phoenix stared at her, mouth hanging open in disbelief. Thalassa never lose her temper – heck, even Maya and Phoenix thought she didn't have a temper. Apparently she had, when it comes to her family. Thalassa shook her head in impatience, then she turned to Iris. "Can we go to the Main Hall now? I need to make a phone call."

Iris nodded. "Yes, of course. Right this way…"

Right before she turned towards the Main Hall, a figure appeared in front of them, panting hard as she stared to Phoenix and Maya.

"Fee – Mr. Wright, Master Maya! Where have you been? I've been waiting for you for so long! Ah, g-good afternoon, Ms. Gramarye…" another Iris stuttered to them. "And I saw Dusky bridge earlier from the distance, it's burning! Master Maya, what should we do?"

"Okay, besides the babbling thing, I have to ask you if a therapist could fix my mind too, Nick, because I think I'm really delusional right now," Maya blinked at the sight of two Iris in front of them.

"Sister Iris, right?" Thalassa frowned. "Are you two by any chance a pair of twins?"

"Ummm…" the first Iris looked confused, but in the same time Phoenix managed to catch a glimpse of spark of anger in the first Iris' eyes. His face paled instantly.

"No way… Don't tell me you're Dahlia…" Phoenix gulped.

"Hmph, so there's no need to pretend, hm?" the first Iris – Dahlia – snorted and gave them her wicked smile while Iris shook her head in confusion.

"How?" Maya could only mutter one word. Her eyes glazed in anger and fear. This woman murdered her mother after she tried to kill Maya. Maya would never know what Dahlia would do to her. "You were dead! How can you…?"

"Well, apparently our nice, sweet _Master_ Maya needs to learn more," Dahlia said, her tone laced in pure mock and hatred, especially in the word 'master'. "The Fey Clan isn't the only ones who can channel the dead. There's another family with the same power, if not stronger."

"Another? Oh no. You don't mean…"

"Yes, _Master_," Dahlia smirked, still using the mocking tone, "the Hollow Clan."

Maya walked towards Dahlia, but as if Dahlia could read her mind, Dahlia stretched her hand to Maya, smiling her sweet, innocent lamb smile. "Go on, Maya. Try the Spirit Severing Technique. It won't work for me."

"What?" Maya stepped back. "No way. I've learnt the technique, it works every time I use it!"

"That's because the ones you were using it for are all from the Fey Clan," Dahlia put her hand down. "That same technique won't work on me. The one channeling me is from the Hollow Clan, remember?" Dahlia tilted her head. "All the techniques from the Hollow Clan are different from the Fey Clan's."

"How are they different? The purpose is all the same! To channel the dead!"

"Ah, no, though the purpose is the same, the techniques are still different," Dahlia said almost solemnly. "The Fey Clan could only channel the dead for a period of time. The Hollow Clan, however, is different." She put her hands on her chest. "This body… the channeler gives the body to me."

Phoenix was stunned. However strange the idea of channeling the dead was, he had seen it with his own eyes, so he believed in it. But the way Dahlia told them that the body was given by the channeler made him think that the channeler was gone forever, replaced by Dahlia.

The idea was _ridiculous_.

He'd seen Maya channeled Mia. He'd seen Pearl channel the same woman. He had even seen Dahlia inside Maya's body. But all the spirits only inhabit the channeler's body for a period of time. Never had he heard of the idea of the spirits to stay forever.

"What do you mean, the channeler gives it to you?" Thalassa shook her head in confusion. "I don't understand."

"The Fey Clan's channeling techniques gives the spirit some time to borrow the channeler's body and sooner or later, the spirit would have to leave the body," Dahlia began explaining. "The Hollow Clan's, however, is different. Once a spirit entered the channeler's body, it won't leave until the spirit itself wanted to leave. After all, the Hollows are willingly giving their bodies to the spirits to grant them second lives even if that means the channelers had to die in the spirit's place instead. That's the way of the Hollow Clan. To give the spirits a second chance to live, while the channelers would vanish in their place. I've heard that some channelers really did die in the spirit's place." Dahlia let out a small tsking sound. "A shame, really. But I'm grateful because of it."

"Wait, but then you can get in and out as you will?" Phoenix asked, a bit confused.

"Why yes, Feenie," Dahlia smiled. "As long as the channeler doesn't reject my presence, I'll still be here. And the channeler can't do anything about it. I have complete control over this body."

"Does that mean… you were the ghost that Ellie saw, that told her that Pearl is dying?" Thalassa asked.

"Yes, it was me," Dahlia nodded.

"That's why Apollo thought the ghost was familiar," Phoenix whispered, mainly to himself. "He'd seen Dahlia and Iris' photos from my old case files."

"Well, either way, I'm not going away from this body now," Dahlia smiled. "I still didn't get my revenge years ago. I think I'd be able to do it now."

Maya thought of it. "So she gave you that body," she said.

"How do you know it's a she?" Dahlia quirked an eyebrow.

Maya rolled her eyes. "No matter what family it is, the females always have more power than the males. Well, with exception for Apollo. His power is… I can't even think of the word. Nick, how do I explain it?"

"Very strong?" Iris suggested.

"You can say that," Maya agreed. "Thank you, Iris."

"Okay, she gave me this body, so what?" Dahlia interrupted, unwilling to hear about Apollo's power of perception or whatever that was.

"But that body doesn't naturally belong to you," Maya continued her speech. "Even if you can keep that body to yourself, it's still not yours. If the original owner wants it back then you'd have no choice but to return it."

Phoenix, Thalassa and Iris eyed Maya. She eyed them back as she sat, then she closed her eyes and began meditating.

"No," Dahlia realized what Maya was trying to do, and she rushed to Maya, only to be stopped by Iris. "Iris! Move!"

"I won't let you harm Master Maya," Iris replied.

"Iris, I said move. Move it! Go away!" Dahlia growled, her eyes full of deadly gleam, ready to attack Maya.

"No," Iris shook her head stubbornly.

"You!" Dahlia lifted her hand, ready to hit Iris, when Thalassa's hand stopped hers.

"Don't hurt her," she said.

Dahlia shot a glare at her, and shifted her glare to Phoenix who was standing protectively in front of Maya. "Get away, Feenie. I have to stop her."

"You know I can't do that, Dollie," Phoenix grinned. "You'll hurt her. You need to hurt her. Otherwise Maya would be able to talk to your channeler and ask her to get that body back from you." Phoenix shrugged. "I can't let you have the body forever, Dahlia. It belongs to its rightful owner."

Dahlia couldn't hold her anger anymore. She yelled and screamed and practically lunging to Maya to hurt her.

While Maya meditated and tried to bring the channeler's spirit back to its body, Phoenix, Thalassa and Iris had no choice but to try their best to protect her from Dahlia's wrath.

* * *

><p><em>AN: there, that's the next chapter. I'll try to update sooner, but I really can't promise you this because I'll face my final exam in two weeks and I need to prepare myself and try to get some relaxation... because I get stressed easily. That leaves me (usually) unable to sleep and it makes everything I've studied vanish from my head and that's even more stressing._

_Well I guess that's it. I'm guessing that this story will have 12, 15 tops chapters when I'm finished later. I don't do well with overly long stories because I get bored easily._

_Thanks for reading this so far, and please stay tuned because there are not so many chapters ahead. Please hit the "Reviews" icon because that will make me really, really happy. Thanks!_


	10. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

BANG!

Ellie let out a small scream along with Pearl, Trucy and Apollo. She took some deep breaths to calm herself.

Ladon smiled, his gun now pointing to Ellie. Before, he shot the ground just an inch next to Ellie's feet. "I can always bring this gun to shoot you, Elisa," he said. "Think it over. Will you come with me?"

"You're seriously thinking that I'd be able to think clearly with a gun pointed to my face?" Ellie protested, half-whining, her voice high-pitched. She took another deep breath. "Take that damn gun away first, then maybe I'd think, maybe we'd talk."

"Fair enough," Ladon shrugged and put the gun in its holster hanging on his belt. "Now can we talk?"

Ellie sighed. "Why do you want me? Why me? I can see and speak to ghosts, okay, but that's it. Why me? Someone with ability like… Apollo, who can perceive lies, must be more valuable to you."

"Uh, n-no!" Apollo squeaked. "I don't – I'm not – "

Ladon smirked. "Relax. I only want Ellie."

Apollo looked more relaxed, but also more careful. "And… why is that?"

"I don't get it at all," Pearl said weakly. "He told me something about souls… Lost souls, the dead, something about bringing them back…"

Ellie's brows furrowed. _What the hell,_ she thought.

"That's funny," Trucy tilted her head. "It's like Ellie's ability and bloodline could somehow be used to bring back the dead to the living world. But that's not possible, right?"

"Quoting Ema; scientifically speaking, no," Apollo shook his head. "Not possible."

"Actually, it's possible," Ladon smiled. "As long as you have the right… ingredients."

"You're talking about summoning someone who's already dead into the world of living like you're about to bake a _cake_," Ellie said, incredulous. "What are these ingredients again?"

"Actually, nothing matters so much," Ladon shrugged. "Cake has some main ingredients, like sugar and flour and those things… but summoning the dead, permanently, is different. I only need someone who has the blood of two families, preferably one that has a strong connection with the world of the dead. Then, the soul would be taken in the body. And the soul would live forever."

"Why not just take the Feys to channel this soul?" Pearl asked. "We can channel the soul. I can channel the soul! Just let Ellie go."

"I can't," Ladon simply answered.

"Yes you can," Trucy said, bouncing slightly nervously. "Just wait until Daddy, Mommy and Maya rebuilt the bridge somehow. Then we'll go home, no one's ever got hurt. How good is that?"

"Well, not very good," Ladon shook his head. "Because I really need Ellie to summon her."

_Her_, Ellie thought. _Maybe a lover?_ "But why me? I can't channel the spirits. I can only see them. I don't have the… qualities… to channel them."

"You don't need to," Ladon shook his head. "You don't have to channel it. You don't need to have the qualities. You just have to be right there and it'll come to you."

"But why me?" Ellie lost her patience. "Why not the Fey? Or other family? I've heard about another family that specializes in channeling the dead. The Hollow Clan, if I'm not wrong. Why not the Hollows?"

Ladon scoffed. "Are you kidding? The Hollows? I can ask them, all right, but they're still not perfect. Even though if they agree to channel the soul for me it won't be the same because she can still leave. But if it's with you, then she can't leave. She'll be with me. Forever." A sick smile flashed through Ladon's lips before he snorted, erasing the smile away. "Besides, their rules are a bit too much for me. If they're sure the spirit would go away later then it's fine for them. If not, it's not fine. Not just for them, for me, too."

"Huh? What kind of rules do they have anyway?" Trucy tilted her head.

"Whatever it is, I don't think I'd like it," Apollo said softly.

"No, you won't," Ladon nodded. "Besides, channeling the dead isn't the only thing Ellie can do for me."

Ellie looked at him closely.

Ladon took a deep breath. "If the blood of two or more families with spiritual power are mixed, then the one with that blood flowing in her veins would be able to bring back the dead to life or give others eternal life. Of course, there will be other prices to be paid, but it's not important."

Ellie, Trucy, Apollo and Pearl could only stare in disbelief, completely dumbfounded.

"So, Ellie, your answer?"

"No way," Ellie said before she even realized it.

"Well." Ladon took his gun again. "If that's your final choice." He pointed the gun to Ellie's head. She instantly knew, if Ladon was only joking before, he was serious this time. Dead serious. And she didn't have a chance. She closed her eyes, ready to welcome the shot.

She couldn't help but wonder. How would it feel to be dead?

BANG!

* * *

><p>When she opened her eyes, she was welcomed with a field of flowers, all had bloomed fully with magically bright colors; white, pink, red, blue, orange, yellow, purple, violet, and the green from the leaves. She also noticed the sweet scent of flowers and the warm breeze of spring.<p>

Maya furrowed her brows. She had been channeling the spirits for years, and never before had she seen this field of flowers. But then she was looking for a spirit to talk to her, not to channel her. Maybe it would be different.

Maya didn't know what to search for. Honestly, she didn't even know how she could do this. Before, when she channeled someone, when she search for the spirit it never seemed so bright and clear here. Now it seemed very clear. She could even count the petals of the flower so far, far away.

Maya shook her head. She needed to focus. She had to find this channeler. She had to find a way to force Dahlia out of her body, or else they might get hurt. And the chance to help Ellie would be smaller, too. _Besides, this channeler might know something useful,_ she thought.

She focused. She concentrated. It was hard. She knew it _had_ to be hard. She didn't even know who she was looking for. But then, she felt it.

A nagging sensation in the pit of her stomach. She knew the channeler knew she was looking for her. And she wanted to be found. That made everything a lot easier to Maya.

Slowly but surely, Maya walked her path to where she felt the nagging sensation was the strongest. After walking for a moment, she saw the channeler.

She had black, long hair like Maya, only hers was a bit shorter. She wore a black robe (channeling robe, as Maya recognize it) and a white magatama necklace. If not for the black color, she might pass as a Fey. The Fey Clan, as long as Maya remembered, never had a black channeling robe.

"Are you the one who's searching for me?"

The channeler turned and Maya gasped. She was still young. She was at least the same age as Trucy. But the way she carried herself, the way she moved and acted seemed much older, much calmer than Trucy. Maya didn't know how, but when she saw the girl's hazel eyes she knew that the girl had accepted her fate, that she knew she wouldn't be able to come back to the living world. This, somehow, made Maya a bit upset. She didn't know if it was for the fact that the girl accepted or for the fact that she couldn't come back. She just felt upset. Responding to the girl's question, she nodded once.

"My name is Ava, Ava Hollow," the girl said again. "But I'm sure you already know who I am."

"I don't know you."

"Yes you do. You know I channeled Dahlia Hawthorne, twin of Iris Hawthorne. I gave her a second chance. I probably won't come back to that body anymore."

Maya exploded. "What do you mean, you won't come back to that body anymore? It's your body! You have every rights to go back. Dahlia is the one who's breaking the rules. That body belongs to you, not hers. You can always come and claim it back."

"No. This is my fate. I won't come back."

"No! you can come back! Do you really want to let her live inside your body? You'd die in her place. Claim back your body. You have the rights to do so."

Ava looked up to the blue sky. "Do you know how many times have I channel a spirit?"

Maya frowned in confusion. "I don't know. Once?"

"Thrice," Ava sighed. "And never, not even once, have I got the chance to continue living until I die normally."

"What do you mean?"

"When a member of a Hollow Family channels a spirit and the spirit refused to give it back, instead using it as a second body to have the second life it wants, then the channeler's body would be the spirit's. The channeler's soul is forced to come to this place to wait. The channeler will then reincarnated to another kid in Hollow Family. The cycle will never be broken until the channeler dies in a way other than getting her body taken by another soul." She sighed. "We can never escape our fate. Once you're born as a Hollow, then your fate is sealed. You will continue living for who knows how long."

Maya could only watched as Ava laughed a pained laugh. "What makes it worse is that you will still remember your former life. You will remember everything. And you know you can't escape at all. You will be tied to the family. Your blood ties you. You can't go anywhere. You can't escape your fate. You can never be free."

Ava closed her eyes as a single tear tracked down her cheek. "Never…"

* * *

><p><em>AN: wow, I've been working faster than usual! And I must love cliffhangers so much, huh, leaving Ellie in cliffie again. That, or I love guns so much. I don't why I keep facing Ellie with Ladon and his gun._

_Yes, I know I said I'll be facing a test in (less than) a week, but writing is how I usually relieve my stress. Maybe that's why I can update much faster than usual. But I don't know if I can update this fast for the upcoming chapter._

_I guess that's all. Reviews please!_

_By the way, Morgan's clothes is a kimono, right?_


	11. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

"You have the chance to live again!"

Ava looked at Maya in surprise, wiping off the tear on her cheek. "Wha…?"

Maya glared at Ava, determination evident in her eyes. "I don't know anything about the techniques in Hollow Family, but I do know something about channeling spirits. That body belongs to you. Even if you give it to Dahlia, it's not hers. It's yours naturally. You can always claim it back."

"But…"

"Ava," Maya cut her in, "I can call you that, right? I really don't know how, actually, but I'm sure if you're willing enough to do it, you can always go and force Dahlia out of your body. It's okay. Just go in there, claim it back."

Ava shook her head. "There is no technique to do that. I don't know…"

"Then make your own technique!" Maya encouraged Ava, though she was feeling like spouting nonsense herself. She knew that making a new technique was as difficult as pushing a mountain away, or drying the whole ocean. But she needed to do something to make Ava sure that she can force Dahlia to get out of her body. "Just do it. It's not that difficult, isn't it?"

Ava looked hesitant, but Maya could see a flicker of hope in her eyes. She wanted to live. She didn't want to have her life taken away from her for the third time.

"Come on, Ava," Maya knelt beside her. "I don't know exactly how you feel, but I can imagine that having your life taken away from you for once sucks. Twice, or even more, that feels… so bad. You can't exactly ask me to tell anyone how, but if I were you I won't let anyone do it to me. So go ahead. Claim your body back. Claim your life back."

Ava didn't look convinced.

"Please, Ava, please try," Maya begged. "My friends are out there and Dahlia is trying to harm them. I don't want them to get hurt. You're the only one who can help me, help them. Please, Ava."

Ava looked at her, and after a few seconds, she finally nodded. "I'll… try…"

"Thank you," Maya sighed in relief. "I'm going to leave now. You sure you can do it alone?"

Ava nodded. Maya smiled and closed her eyes.

"Wait!" Ava said before Maya left her, "Can you tell me your name, please?"

Maya smiled. "Maya Fey."

"The Fey Clan?"

Maya smiled and closed her eyes, leaving Ava on her own.

* * *

><p>"Let go of me!" was the first words Maya heard when she opened her eyes. She looked up and screamed when she saw Dahlia's bloodthirsty eyes stared right into hers. Immediately she moved back and jumped up, walking backwards. After a few more seconds of good looks, she realized that Phoenix was holding Dahlia with all his might so that Dahlia wouldn't attack Maya.<p>

"Maya! Are you okay?" Phoenix asked, panting hard. Maya noticed that Phoenix's cheeks were scratched, possibly by Dahlia, and Iris and Thalassa were standing not far away from Dahlia and her, ready to protect her in care Dahlia got away from Phoenix's grab.

"I'm okay," Maya assured her friends. She smiled brightly. "And I've convinced Ava to take her body back."

"Ava? Who's Ava?"

"The channeler."

Dahlia's eyes grew wider. "She won't have this body back!" she yelled, but everyone knew that she was scared.

"She will!" Maya yelled back. "She won't let anyone take away her life anymore. She has the rights to have her life."

"I have the rights to stay in this body!" Dahlia shouted.

"And she has the rights to force you away, remembering that the body belongs to her!"

Dahlia opened her mouth to give a retort, but instead of words, scream escaped her lips.

Phoenix let go of her. He was too surprised to keep holding Dahlia after that high-pitched scream she let out. But Dahlia didn't attack Maya like everyone thought she would. Instead she dropped to the ground like a stone, still screaming.

"Go… away… from my… body!" a voice that wasn't Dahlia's shouted.

"No! I have the rights to stay!" this time, Dahlia's voice yelled.

Dahlia's body – Ava's body – struggled on the ground like a leech after it was sprinkled with salt. A scream once again escaped its lips, but the scream wasn't Dahlia's, nor Ava's. Both girls screamed together and the scream merged into one, though if you listen closely you can still distinguish each voices.

"You gave Ladon that idea to kidnap a little girl! How could you?" this time it was Ava's voice.

"That girl is the perfect bait for them! Ladon needs them together. I need them together to have my revenge! Don't meddle with me, I've waited long enough to have this revenge!"

"I won't let you! Go away!"

"No!"

"This is my body! Go!"

"No!"

"GO AWAY!"

"NO!"

Once again, Dahlia screamed in pain. This time, Ava didn't scream with her. Wind blew to Maya's hair, along with Thalassa's and Iris'. When the wind passed, Maya looked at Dahlia.

She was no longer Dahlia. She was Ava.

"I did it, didn't I?" she asked weakly to Maya.

Maya nodded. "You did."

Ava smiled and slumped to the ground as she lost her consciousness.

* * *

><p><em>AN: Yep, a very short chapter indeed. I'm sorry, but it just don't feel right to write about what happens to Ellie after what happens to Phoenix & co. I promise the next chapter will be longer than this._

_So that's all, I think. I'll have my exam in only two days... Wish me luck..._

_Oh yeah, I've told you that I'll break Ellie again, right? Next chapter you'll get to see it. Sorry, Ellie, I just like to see you suffer... I know, I have a potential to be a psychotic killer._

_Now that's really all. Reviews please!_


	12. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

Ellie waited. And waited. And waited.

But the shot never made it to her.

She opened her eyes in wonder. What happened?

She let out a small squeak. "No. Skye!"

Right in front of her, lying on the ground, was the dead body of a certain blackbird that was always followed Ellie around. She frantically scooped Skye and gasped when she saw the gunshot wound in the bird's chest. She didn't know why, but the blood wasn't as much as she expected it to be. She observed Skye's body and found that the bullet was still inside the bird's body.

Then she noticed another thing. Skye wasn't breathing.

"Skye?" she called, her voice trembled with fear. "Skye, please. Don't play this kind of game. Wake up. Wake up!"

"Oh God," Ellie could hear Apollo muttered in the background.

"Ellie… is Skye…?" Trucy mumbled softly.

"Goodness… Skye…" Pearl sounded like she couldn't believe it. Honestly, Ellie couldn't believe it either. She couldn't believe that Skye was dead. _He can't be dead. He can't be. He's still alive, somehow!_

"Skye! Skye!" Ellie yelled to the unmoving body of the bird, tears streaming down her cheeks as she did. "Please, Skye. Please. You must be still here. Somewhere!" Ellie started to search frantically around her. "Skye, please!"

"What is she doing?" Trucy asked to no one in particular, bewildered by Ellie's behavior.

It didn't take long for Apollo to understand. "She's looking for Skye."

"What do you mean? Skye's there!"

"No, I mean Skye's spirit. Ellie can see ghosts. She's searching for Skye now. She's been with him for years, it must be hard for her to lose him now." Subconsciously, Apollo also searched for Skye. He didn't scream and sob like Ellie did, though, he only scanned his surroundings.

"I can't believe that bird did that."

Apollo focused his gaze on Ladon. "What?"

"That bird sacrificed itself for its owner," Ladon said, his tone was monotone and his face free from all sorts of emotions. "Now those two will never see each other again."

"What do you mean?" Trucy frowned.

"Let's just say that Elisa isn't the only one who ever had to cope with missing someone important to her," Ladon's eyes were fixed to Ellie. "I once had to deal with it."

"Skye…" Ellie sobbed, burying her face in Skye's feathers. "Please, come back…"

"Ellie…" Apollo moved to her. "Ellie, please."

"Skye!" Ellie didn't seem to hear Apollo's words. Apollo shook her shoulder and she flinched, looking up to him. "Polly? D-do you see Skye anywhere? I can't see him. He must still be here somewhere… Skye!"

"Ellie," Apollo called again, but Ellie did nothing but calling Skye. "Ellie! Look at me."

Ellie finally looked at Apollo, but the sight that greeted him, the emotions in Ellie's face, was almost heartbreaking. The fact that Apollo was able to perceive all emotions wasn't helping him.

Ellie knew that Skye was gone, that Skye wouldn't return, but she refused to believe it. Tears stained her face, and her eyes were red. Her hair was also a bit damp because of her tears, and her whole body trembled of fear and sadness. "Polly, please tell me he's not gone," Ellie begged.

As much as it hurt Apollo to say the truth, he knew that lying would only hurt Ellie more. So he hung his head as he muttered, "I'm sorry."

Ellie buried her face in the blackbird's lifeless body, once again sobbing and crying.

"Ellie, stop crying, please," Pearl said behind Apollo's back, making him jumped a bit. He didn't even hear Trucy coming. He glanced back and saw that Trucy was also behind him.

"But he's gone," Ellie sobbed. "He's gone, and it's not my fault. If he didn't take the bullet, he won't die. It's all my fault."

"Of course it's not," Trucy shook her head. "If you want to blame someone, blame Ladon. He's the one who pulled the trigger."

The tremor that was shaking Ellie suddenly stopped. Everything was silent for a moment, but everyone knew it was only the silent before the storm.

"It's your fault."

The words that escaped Ellie's lips startled them all. Even more when she finally looked up to Ladon. Her eyes were full of fire that seeks revenge. Involuntary Apollo, Trucy and Pearl shuddered. Ellie was always a good girl, but now that image was gone, replaced by a cold-looking, angry Ellie. She glared daggers to Ladon.

"It's your fault, all your fault!" she yelled, her voice cracked slightly. "If you didn't kill my mom, if you didn't burn my house, if you didn't _do_ anything…"

"Oops," Trucy muttered. "I said the wrong thing, didn't I?"

"Yes you did," Apollo grumbled in return.

"You killed the people I loved!" Ellie yelled, flailing her arms. "You didn't even give me a chance to know my mother."

"Well, I have to do something to bring back the one _I_ love back to life, you know?" Ladon quirked his eyebrow.

"That is definitely the most wrongest thing to say, especially in this kind of time," Pearl muttered under her breath.

Ellie was definitely angry. She was _fuming_. She stomped her way to Ladon and kept stoping even after they were only an inch apart, forcing Ladon to stepped back. "You really are selfish, aren't you?" _stomp_. "Don't you even think of how others would react?" _stomp_. "About how others would feel, losing the people they love over and over again?" _stomp_. "I didn't know my mother. Everyone says she's a great woman but I never knew her." _stomp_. "And I didn't know my father either! Even though I had the chance to know him until I was five, I didn't know him. He couldn't even look at me because I resemble my mother so much!" _stomp_. "And now you killed Skye! Skye! The only one I had, the only one I could have for years! We've been together for so long and you killed him. You killed Skye!" _stomp_. "You want to resurrect the dead so badly? You want to see this someone so badly? Just go ahead and die, I'm sure you'll see her by then!" Apollo, Trucy and Pearl gasped.

Ellie finally stopped stomping, and Ladon stopped walking backwards. He glanced back and realized that he was at the edge of the cliff, right beside the burnt bridge. He looked down at the ground, but he didn't see it. "Yes," he said absently. "I've been thinking of bringing her back to life that I didn't think of any other possibilities about how I can see her again."

Ellie's anger slowly vanished, replaced by confusion.

"Maybe I can jump down now," he mumbled. "Maybe I'll die this way. And no one will get harmed, it will be only me."

Ellie looked at Ladon's eyes. Fire of determination filled his eyes. Ellie knew instantly that this guy really _is_ sick; he wouldn't hesitate a moment to jump. He was sure that the raging water below would happily hug him, drown him, until he was dead.

"I wonder, will it be painful to die?" he muttered.

"You really take my advice seriously?" Ellie asked in disbelief. "It was only a mindless blabbing. I didn't even think before saying all those things."

"Sometimes, those kind of saying was the truest of all," Ladon smiled. "But still, your ability to bring back the dead cannot be left unguarded. I will take the liberty to make sure no one will use it…"

Before Ellie could even think of what Ladon had said meant, Ladon leaned back until gravity took over, pulling him down to the depths of the Eagle River below. However, before he was too far down, he reached Ellie's collar and yanked her hard, pulling her with him into the river.

"_I will take the liberty to make sure no one will use it…"_

Ellie's eyes widened in understanding, finally knowing what Ladon meant. However, that understanding came too late.

Ellie was freefalling to the river with Ladon, her friend's cry echoing in her ears.

* * *

><p><em>AN: And that's the chapter. Another cliffhanger. I really do love cliffies, don't I?_

_This is the 'weak Ellie' chapter, but I felt bored making her seems so weak that I changed it to 'angry Ellie' in the end. The next chapter is going to be posted soon (I hope), because I have two days off after the exam (it's finally over! FREEDOM!) If I don't have anything else to do I'll make sure I'll post another chapter soon. And in that chapter, I plan to let you know about why Ladon tries to resurrect someone, and why that someone is so important to him until he have to resurrect her and he doesn't care about killing others in the process. Tell me if you have any idea about it! I love theories, if I see something interesting maybe I can put it in my story..._

_I guess that's all. Reviews, pretty please?_


	13. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

As her body fell, Ellie's hands frantically searched for something to grab on. After meeting only empty air, her hand finally found the burnt rope from the bridge. It was still a tad bit hot, and the edge was black because of the fire earlier, but it was still strong. Ellie's hands grabbed it with all her might, but still gravity pulled her under. The rope rubbed to her skin and she could feel the skin peeled. She cried in pain. When she finally was dangling on the rope, she sobbed. It was so painful, the wound felt like it was burning.

Then she realized the hand grabbing her foot. She looked down and felt the world spinning out of control. She was so up high. If she fell down to the river she'd die. Remembering that Phoenix had once plunged in the river, she wondered how he had survived.

Focusing her gaze, she finally spotted Ladon, grabbing on her foot for dear life.

"Maybe I'm not so ready for death as I thought," he chuckled tiredly.

"Well, _I_ definitely am not!" Ellie snapped. Damn, why did her hands felt so painful? They were burning.

"Maybe I shouldn't have pulled you, huh?" Ladon sighed.

"Oh, so now you're wondering about it?" Ellie asked back, sarcasm dripping off her voice. "Who wants to die in the first place anyway? Oh, I know. You!"

"Yes, I do," Ladon sighed again.

"Well then die yourself, don't drag me into this."

"I can't Elisa. If others use your power…"

"I can take care of myself, thank you." The blood from her wound started to drip, streaming down her arms. Ellie took a deep, shaky breath, trying her best to hold the pain. If there was water anywhere near her (with exception of Eagle River below) she'd happily soak her hands in whatever the price would be.

"No," Ladon said in disagreement. "Do you want to lose anyone you hold dear again? However bad I am, I'm pretty much kind if you compare me to others. They'd happily break you, mentally and physically, to have you do whatever they want."

"Oh, so you haven't do it? You killed my family, damnit!"

"At least I won't cut your fingers off. They will."

"You really don't get what I meant, do you?"

Ellie looked up. "Hey! Help!"

Trucy's head popped up. "Ellie! Thank goodness, I thought you were a goner!"

"You don't say?" Ellie snorted. "Help me, pull me up."

"Uh, that'd be a bit difficult," Pearl said, her head popped next to Trucy's. "You see, from the three of us it's Apollo that's the strongest. But he's so scared of heights that he refused to look down, or even standing near the edge of this cliff."

"What's so wrong about being scared to heights? If you fall, you'd die!" Ellie could hear Apollo's voice, high-pitched that he was scared, whimpering somewhere near Trucy and Pearl.

"What about me?" Ellie protested. She hissed in pain. The pain suddenly flared, it was so very painful that she wanted to let go of the rope. But falling to her death wasn't her plan, she wanted to live.

"Ellie, you okay?" Trucy asked in concern.

"Okay? Seriously, is that the best word you can come up with?" Ellie asked, her tone flat. "Haul me up before I fall!"

"Didn't you hear about what I told you? If others find you, you'll break," Ladon spoke, his tone serious. Ellie looked down, she almost forgot that Ladon was dangling on her foot.

"If I have to face that kind of things, I will," Ellie snapped. "If I have to cope with yet another lost, I will. If there's something I've learned about life, there's one thing. It goes on. People die all the time. That doesn't make it easier to deal with, but it's the truth. You have to cope with it anyway. And I want to stay alive. I don't want to die now. Sure, maybe I want to see Skye or Mom, but I know I can't. I've dealt with the dead enough to know that when someone dies for others, he – or she – doesn't want the one he's protecting to go after him into the afterworld. I have no plan to waste my life, the life my mother gave up her life for, the life Skye gave up his life for. I will die, maybe tomorrow, maybe next week, maybe years after, but _not today_. Why do you want to die anyway?"

"If I remember correctly, you were the one who told me to die?" Ladon's eyes narrowed at Ellie.

She grimaced. "You don't remember correctly."

Ladon looked down. "I once… had a fiancée."

Ellie blinked. _Someone actually loved this sick psycho? Seriously?_

"She was so pretty," Ladon smiled. "That wavy golden hair, those calming blue eyes, her rosy lips…" Ellie rolled her eyes. "I remember that day as it was only yesterday. I remember her white gown perfectly." Ladon's eyes sparked with happiness. "We were getting married."

Then, the happiness and excitement in his eyes died. "But God didn't approve our love."

He drew a shaky breath. "It was the day we were to be married. They say that seeing the bride before the wedding brings bad luck, but I didn't believe in it. I should have. Just before I hugged her… he went in with a gun in his hand."

Ellie tilted her head. _Another man?_

"He begged Rosanna not to marry me. He said that I wouldn't give her the happiness she needed. But she refused, saying that I was the only man in her life." He smiled faintly. "I was so happy when I heard her. She smiled at me like I was the only one in the room. She was happy to be with me. My soon-to-be-wife. But Ted… he wasn't so happy. He started rambling that if he couldn't have a life with Rosanna, then no one would be able to. He pointed the gun at her. I begged him not to, Rosanna begged him not to, I shielded her, but it didn't work. He shot her anyway. He hit her in the stomach."

He drew another shaky breath. "I can still see the white dress turning blood red. Her blood. I was in panic, I didn't know what to do. Rosanna asked me to stay with her. She knew she wouldn't last longer. She smiled at me, she told me that she loved me. She kissed me a goodbye and went into a deep sleep… in which she can never be woken up from."

Ellie didn't know what to say. She couldn't even begin to think how bad it would feel to Ladon, how close to torture would it feel. She knew how hard it was to lose someone, she already lost Skye. But Skye to her and this Rosanna to Ladon was different. Ellie saw Skye as her closest friend, and if Skye was a human then she would call him her brother. However, to Ladon, Rosanna was his all. Ellie could see that in the way Ladon's eyes sparkled whenever he mentioned Rosanna, except for the bloody parts. They were about to get married. And she died that day. How painful was that, losing someone you love the most just before you say 'I do' and knowing that you will never be separated again?

"Ted actually laughed like crazy after what he did. Laughing and crying at the same time, he shouted: 'Now no one will have you.' I thought that was all, I was so full of rage at that time that I picked a vase and ready to whack him over the head. Hell, he was my best friend! I didn't even know he loved Rosanna. I never thought he'd betray me. I was so very angry. I wanted to kill him."

"You didn't," Ellie cut him.

"How'd you know?" Ladon asked, his eyes tired.

"I've had enough connection to the dead to know if someone has been touched by death before. You have because your Rosanna died, but you never caused one's death except for my mom's and Skye's."

"Yes, I didn't kill him," Ladon sighed. "Before I can hit him, he laughed again. He said, 'You won't be alone, I will go with you there, Rosanna.' Then he took his gun and fired his own head. He died instantly."

Ellie stared at Ladon.

"I tried my best to cope with it, but I couldn't. I can't." Ladon stared down to the river. "I tried to ask the Hollow to channel her, but she refused to be channeled. The channeler said that she didn't want to meet me again only to be separated again. She chose to wait for me in the afterworld. The channeler told me that she wished me a happy life, that I'd find a girl better than her." Ladon laughed bitterly. "How could I? Life without her is not a life."

He looked up to Ellie. "Promise me you'll protect your gift well and live your life until the end."

Ellie stared at his eyes. Determination was there, along with fear, but mostly determination. She nodded.

"Then I will bid you farewell."

And with that, the hand that grabbed her leg let go of it. Ellie felt a little lighter. She looked down, and, to her horror, she saw Ladon looking up to the sky as he fell into the river.

"Rosanna," Ellie watched him mouthed the name. Then he plunged into the water, never to be seen again – at least until he washed up somewhere.

Ellie couldn't say anything. She looked down, searched the water for any sign of Ladon. After he told her why he hunted her, she didn't feel that Ladon was all that evil. More like… desperate. And the fact that he finally let her live made her feel grateful. Though she still disliked him, that doesn't mean she'd like to see anyone embraced death like that. Coping with death every day could never make it easier to deal with when you have to face it yourself, or when you have to see others face it in front of you, apparently.

Then she felt she was pulled up. She didn't really realized it until she was sitting on solid ground. Apollo, looking a bit green, and Trucy and Pearl, looking sickly white, was staring at her.

"Are you all right?"

Their voices sounded distant, but she nodded anyway. "I – I'm fine… Ladon, he let go. He chose death. He's…"

"Ellie, stop," Apollo stopped Ellie.

"Oh my God, Ellie!" Pearl stared at Ellie's hands in horror. The pain that once forgotten when she saw Ladon fell now came back, striking Ellie's hands ruthlessly. She hissed in pain. The blood trickled down her arms, staining her jacket and shirt. She stared at her hands that were still bleeding. The burning pain was still there.

"Why do people always get hurt when they're around me?"

Trucy seemed alarmed at what Ellie said. "Elle…"

Ellie started to sob. "First my mom got killed when I was still a kid. Then he burned down my house, thank goodness my grandparents were fine. Then Pearl was abducted, then Skye was killed… am I a magnet for trouble or something? Are all these because of me, my ability, my connection to the afterworld?"

"Ellie."

"I never asked for this!" Ellie cried, covering her ears, staining her face with blood, her purple strands of hair looked sickly red instead of purple. "If I could I'll throw away this… curse! Why can't I just die? Why did Ladon tell me to live?"

"Ellie!"

Pearl pulled Ellie's hands forcibly and placed them in hers, staining her own hands with her blood. "Maybe because he knows the pain of losing someone, he doesn't want others to experience it. Maybe because he already made some experience it and he feels guilty of it and he feels that he doesn't want to make others feel the sorrow even more. Maybe because he thinks that you deserve to live." She placed Ellie's bloody hand on her chest, right on top of her magatama necklace. "You do."

And Ellie broke down. She sobbed and cried, hugging Pearl tightly as Pearl soothed her along with Trucy and Apollo. She cried herself to sleep, not aware of Pearl's now bloody clothes, not aware of her own bloody clothes. She didn't know that the cops had arrived along with her grandmother. She didn't know that Apollo, Trucy, Pearl, Thalassa, Maya and Phoenix were shouting at each other from the edge of the cliff about her condition. She didn't know that the cops built an emergency bridge like they did years before. She didn't know that the star prosecutor, along with the grumpy detective, came to help them and that the said prosecutor lifted her and brought her across the bridge. She didn't know that Apollo really couldn't cross the bridge and a big detective wearing green trench coat had to piggy-back him to the other end of the bridge. She didn't know that her family surrounded her and checked on her condition.

She didn't know anything. She had long fallen into a deep, dreamless sleep.

* * *

><p><em>AN: I can't believe no one reviewed the last chapter! I really hoped to hear your thoughts, you know. But I didn't update the story for a long time, so I guess we're even._

_Did I make Ellie too bloody? Because I've once had to dangle on a rope myself, and when the rope grazed my skin it _ was_ seriously painful, the kind of pain that's burning your skin. I had to soak my hands in cold water occasionally, and when there was no water I was forced to blow my fingers or placed them near the air conditioner so they could get a bit colder. My hands didn't bleed, though, only a bit swollen, but my friend's hands did. she couldn't even have a bath by herself because of that and she had to ask for my other friend's help to have a bath. Poor girl._

_There's only two chapters left. Stay tuned, and please, review... I beg of you._


	14. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

When she first came to her senses, Ellie realized that everything around her could be described as chaotic.

She could hear cups (or maybe glasses, she couldn't really differentiate those two) crashing down to the floor. She heard noises and shouting voices.

"Iris, be quiet! She's still sleeping!"

"I'm sorry! I'm so sorry!"

"No, I'm sorry, she tripped on my foot."

"Nick! I told you to be careful!"

"Nein, Herr Wright, I think she tripped on mine."

"You fop, why can't you be careful, then?"

"Well, Fraulein Detective, I guess I was too busy looking at your pretty face." Ellie could practically hear the smile in his voice.

"Fop."

"Ouch! That has got to hurt a lot."

"Of course! That's Snackoo she was throwing!"

"Miss Skye, I suggest you stop throwing food to everyone. It's very childish."

A gasp. "I'm sorry, Mr. Edgeworth!"

"Don't worry, Pal, Mr. Edgeworth only meant to make this little girl feels comfortable! Sleeping with all the noises isn't really comfortable, you know."

"I think Mr. Scruffy Detective is right. I don't think she's comfortable with all these noises."

Ellie tried to ignore all the noises at first. She only wanted to sleep and get some rest. Despite the fact that she had been asleep for who knows how long, she was still tired. Finally she couldn't hold it any longer. She groaned and her eyes snapped open. "Can't you be quiet? I'm trying to sleep!" she grumbled, sitting up on her comfy bed.

"She's awake!"

She looked around the room and blinked. That room was certainly crowded. Of course, Trucy, Apollo, Pearl, Phoenix, Maya and Thalassa were there. Her grandmother was also there. Iris was cleaning the floor from glass shards. There were also a girl about Maya's age with the same raven black hair wearing all black channeling robe, a guy with grayish black hair wearing maroon clothes, a big guy wearing green trench coat, a girl with pink glasses tucked on her head wearing a lab coat, and a blond guy with dazzling smile smiling at her. She gaped instantly. She definitely didn't know the four people she had just looked at.

"I'm sorry, do I know you?" she asked the four people.

"I'm sorry, Fraulein, don't I look familiar?" the blond guy asked back. "TV, maybe? Entertainment? The Gavinners?"

Ellie shook her head. "I don't usually watch TV, but my friends mention The Gavinners much."

"I'm their vocalist," the guy smiled his dazzling smile again. "Klavier Gavin, at your service."

"He's also a prosecutor, usually he handles the same case as Polly," Trucy pointed. When Ellie gave them no response but a polite smile, Klavier raised his eyebrow. Usually a girl would have screamed and asked for an autograph by now. Trucy was also bewildered by this and asked Ellie about it, and her only response was a smirk. "Sorry for not being a normal girl," she said.

One by one, the people Ellie didn't recognize introduced themselves. Spirit Channeler Ava Hollow from the Hollow Clan was a shy girl, more mature than Maya though they were about the same age. Prosecutor Miles Edgeworth left a strong impression for his choice of words. Detective Dick Gumshoe was the most surprising for her – seeing a man with big body like his, she thought he'd be arrogant. She was dead wrong. Detective Ema Skye, after introducing her name, offered her some Snackoos she brought. Happily she ate it with her. Snackoos was one of her favorite snacks. But of course, Klavier Gavin left the biggest impression. Who would've thought a celebrity would sit next to her bed?

"I'm sorry, who's your last name again?" Ellie asked Ema after she gulped down the Snackoo she had just chewed.

"Skye. What's wrong?"

Ellie said nothing. She looked down at her hands and realized they had been bandaged. The memory of what happened in the Inner Temple hit her full-force and she started hyperventilating, her hands trembling hard.

"Ladon," she muttered. "The burning bridge. The Eagle River. Skye…"

"Yes?" Ema frowned.

"No, I think she meant her blackbird, Skye, the one I told you about," said Apollo.

Ellie looked up at her grandmother. "Gramma, Skye, he's…"

Moira quickly stood up and walked to the door. "I'm sorry, but I have to ask you to leave us to talk, alone, for a while."

Reluctantly, one by one, they stood and left. Thalassa was the one to leave last. She hugged Elie briefly and kissed her forehead. "Everything will be fine," she said.

"How can you say so?" Ellie asked.

"Because I've been once lost someone I hold dear," she smiled sadly. "Apollo's father died just after I gave birth to him. I know how you feel. And everything will be fine in time."

Ellie seriously doubted that, but she didn't want to be rude, so she nodded anyway. "Thanks, Auntie Tess."

Thalassa eyed her for a moment and she realized that Thalassa didn't really buy her 'thanks Auntie Tess' which seemed like she agreed with her, but she let it slip. Thalassa stood and went away.

"Ellie," Moira sat in front of Ellie. "I've heard everything from the others, but I want to hear it all again from you. Can you do that for me?"

Ellie nodded. After taking a deep breath, she began telling her grandmother everything. How she first met Phoenix, Trucy, Thalassa and Apollo. How they didn't believe her when she told them she saw dead people. How she had to give Apollo the ability to see the dead to make them believe her.

And, before she knew it, everything spilled from her lips. How she was uncomfortable at the Fey Manor and how she was happy at Phoenix's agency. How Ladon's visit made her unable to control her temper in front of Phoenix, and how she told him to ask Maya why. That Maya told Phoenix everything, and that Thalassa, Trucy, Pearl and Apollo also knew. That she was scared out of her mind that she planned to run away. How her newfound family – she still couldn't believe it, but they _were_ her family – managed to convince her not to run, but to confront her fears. That, when she finally agreed to do so, Pearl was kidnapped by Ladon. That she saw a ghost telling her that Pearl was dying.

She took a deep breath, trying to control her tears when she recited the next part of the story she wished never happened. She told her grandmother that she, along with her family, went to Hazakura Temple. That when they went across the Dusky Bridge, Ladon burnt it down. How she was forced to choose between her family's lives or hers. That she almost died, but Skye saved her.

She couldn't hold it anymore. She broke down crying again. She told her grandmother between sobs and her grandmother's soothing pats that she had to dangle on a rope for her life above the Eagle River, and how Ladon told her why he did all those thing in attempt to bring back the one he loved, and how she finally cried herself to sleep in Pearl's embrace.

"That ghost," Moira sighed while she hugged Ellie in attempt to calm her. "That was Dahlia Hawthorne, twin sister of Iris Hawthorne."

Ellie blinked. Now that her grandmother mentioned it, the two did look alike. Except for their hair.

"Dahlia Hawthorne… she died?" Ellie asked.

"It's better for her to stay dead," Moira replied, her tone a bit harsh. "She was a psychotic killer. A cowardly one. Trying to kill almost everyone around her with poison. Do you know that Phoenix almost died in her hand one day? He was lucky he didn't die. Dahlia also targeted Maya. That was how Maya lost her mother."

Ellie looked at her grandmother in disbelief. "I can't believe a girl that pretty can do such thing!"

"Don't let her fool you, child," Moira told her in stern tone.

Ellie nodded silently. "Gramma?"

"Yes?"

"How am I going to use my… gift now?"

Moira blinked. She couldn't believe that Ellie said 'gift'. She used to treat her ability as a curse before. "What do you mean, how?"

"Well, Skye… not around anymore. You know how I can't control my ability without him. He's an… anchor, as you said it. Even now, I can feel the spirits coming from all direction to me, possibly to ask help or something. I don't think I can stay alive for more than an hour without any kind of shield from all those spirits." It was true. Skye was a shield for her. Someone with the ability to talk with the dead was so rare, and the dead were many. And seeing too many spirits at once forced the seer to use much of her energy. With Skye around her, she could control which spirit she wanted to see (obviously the friendly ones) and which she didn't want to see (obviously the unfriendly, aggressive ones). But without Skye around, she wouldn't be able to control it.

Ellie wasn't aware of Moira's stare. She continued to talk. "For me, Skye was more than just a bird. He was my partner. He shared the same essence with me. If he were a human, I'd say he were my brother, even if we weren't related by blood. But now he's gone. I don't know what to do."

"About that…" Moira stood and walked to the corner and took out a birdcage. A female mountain bluebird was hopping around inside the cage, its slightly greenish feathers looked shiny under the light of the lamp.

"Gramma, I didn't mean I want another bird! I want _Skye_!" Ellie protested, half whining.

Moira smiled. "Try her first." She opened the cage and the bird flew out to Ellie. Sighing, Ellie let the bird landed on her open palm.

"I said try her, Elisa," Moira said, using the tone she always used whenever Ellie was being stubborn. "Don't just let her land on your hand. Feel her essence."

Ellie snorted and closed her eyes, the bird on her palm looking at her closely. Suddenly, Ellie's eyes snapped open in surprise.

"How?" she blurted. "This is… she is… her essence…"

"Yes, it's the same as you and your dear Skye," Moira smiled as she realized her grandchild finally understood her. "She has the same heart as you. She's the perfect partner for you."

Ellie stared at the bird in awe. She knew how hard it was to find one with the same essence as another. For her grandmother to find yet another bird with the same essence as her and Skye's, right after Skye's death, was almost a miracle. The bird tilted her head and Ellie felt her gaze, the same gaze Skye usually use to her. Ellie could somehow feel the blackbird inside the bluebird.

"I trained Skye," Moira said. "I had some kind of spiritual bond with him because of it. I knew when he was going to die. That's why when I found this little bird, I took her and trained her to be Skye's replacement. I know she's no Skye, but Ellie – "

"No, Gramma," Ellie looked up. "She's Skye."

"What do you mean?"

"I know it. Skye is somehow helping me, through this little one."

"Then, you accept her as Skye's replacement?"

Ellie stared at the bird. "She's not a replacement. She's herself. She's my partner now."

"Then name her."

Ellie closed her eyes. She knew she had to find a fitting name. The name would be a kind of contract between them. She couldn't just choose a name. She needed to find the right name.

Ellie looked at the bird again. The bird's eyes reminded her of the vast sky, and its greenish blue feathers seemed like the depths of the sea. "Kailani," she said finally. Kailani, Hawaiian name which means sea and sky. She smiled. "Welcome to the family, Kai."

* * *

><p>Ava Hollow sat next to Maya Fey, looking out to the garden in Hazakura Temple in great peace she hadn't been able to feel for quite a while.<p>

"What are you going to do now?" Maya asked Ava.

Ava smiled. "I'm going to run."

"Huh?"

"I'm not going back to the Hollows. I've had enough of their ways. I want to have my life. I don't want to be forced to channel yet another spirit and had to wait until I'm reincarnated again. Three times is enough."

Maya laughed. "Yes it is. Maybe you can come to the Fey Manor. We can teach you some of the Kurainan Techniques. You've had the basics as a spirit channeler, teaching you the techniques wouldn't be hard."

"Thanks, but no, thanks," Ava shook her head. "I don't want to have any other link to the dead. But living here seems to be perfect… it's quiet here, and peaceful. And I don't think the Hollows would be able to find me here."

"Then so be it," Maya smiled. "I'll talk to Iris about it. Let her speak to Sister Bikini. I'll make sure you'd be able to live here."

"Thanks, Maya." Ava smiled back. "And, I think you should tell Ellie to be careful."

"Why?"

"Her talent is so rare," Ava looked at Maya, now completely serious. "Ladon isn't the only one who would go after her. She needs to be protected. Ladon might be the first to go after her, but I'm sure he wouldn't be the last one. Tell her that."

Maya looked at Ava. Then she nodded.

"Thanks," Ava smiled again. Then she stood. "I'll get going."

* * *

><p>Edgeworth, Gumshoe, Ema and Gavin sat, looking at Apollo, Phoenix, Trucy and Thalassa with incredulous looks.<p>

"She can see the dead?"

"She can bring back the dead to life?"

"This Ladon guy, he actually threatened your lives to get her resurrect the dead?"

"You can't be serious, Pal!"

The four persons who got the incredulous looks sighed simultaneously.

"I know it sounded impossible," Phoenix said, "but it's the truth."

"This world truly is full of impossible thing," Edgeworth commented, sipping his tea. "Hm. It's quite good. What tea is this?"

"Herr Wright, is it really true Fraulein Murray can resurrect the dead?" Gavin asked.

"From what Ladon told us before he jumped to the river, yes," Apollo answered when Phoenix looked at him. "But her body will be used as a vessel for the spirit, thus she'll be the spirit and the spirit will be the one who's living."

"Kind of like the Kurain Channeling Technique, but without the time limit," Phoenix added.

"But you told us that the Hollows' channeling technique is like that?" Ema asked.

"Yeah, but in the Hollow's technique the spirit can go away if it want it," Trucy answered. "So as long as the spirit wants to go, the channeler's body will be back. But in Ellie's resurrecting case, the spirit will be trapped in the living world until the body dies and Ellie's soul would find no way to escape the dead."

"Wow, Pal, that's kind of… scary," Gumshoe commented.

"It is, Detective," Thalassa sighed. "That's why we want you all to promise that you won't tell anyone about this. Can we trust you?"

One by one, the prosecutors and detectives nodded in agreement.

"But, Herr Wright, Herr Forehead, Fraulein Wright, Fraulein Gramarye…" Gavin seemed concerned. "If she truly has that kind of amazing power, someone else would go after her."

Phoenix sighed. "We know."

* * *

><p><em>AN: phew! I think, so far this is my longest chapter. Hurray!_

_I'm thinking about writing a sequel in which Ellie has to confront yet another sick psycho (maybe _psychos_) seeking for a way to resurrect the dead, or maybe looking for eternal life, and I'm thinking about giving Ladon a chance to be a good guy now. After all, he's actually a sweet person, his character is just somewhat so sad. What do you think? Should I write it, should I not? Tell me what you think please! I've had the plot pretty much figured out, so I think I'll be able to write it easier than this one._

_Please tell me what do you think about this chapter! Reviews please?_


	15. Epilogue

Epilogue

_A few weeks later_

"Ellie, can't you just at least _try_ to control this naughty little bird?"

"She just wants to play," Ellie ignored Apollo's protests, her attention fully directed to a tower of toothpicks she was building. "Let her be. It's not like she'll kill you or something."

"But she's messing with my hair!" Apollo protested again. "Argh! Kailani, stop!"

Trucy laughed. "Gosh, Polly! It's not like you can't fix your hair later."

"She'll mess it up again anyway," Phoenix smirked.

"But this is too messy," Apollo nearly whined as he sharpened his horns.

"Well, you better keep up with her playful behavior," Moira smiled. "She's better than Skye in helping Ellie to maintain her power."

Ellie's tower, which was nearly completed, crumbled down immediately. She groaned and started to build it again. Skye's death was still a touchy object for her. Sure, Kailani was fine, and her ability to maintain Ellie's power was better than Skye's, anyway. But however much she tried to accept Kailani, that bluebird was still not Skye. It looked like a good idea to be with Kailani at first, and she thought it would be just like with Skye. She was wrong, she liked Skye much better. But there was nothing she could do, anyway. So she tried to keep up with Kailani.

Kailani hopped to Ellie's shoulder, looking at her with her intense eyes. Ellie sighed. "I know, Kai. Really. But I need time to cope with his death, okay? You're great, really. But losing Skye… he was so close to me. Give me more time. Okay?"

Kailani tilted her head and hopped to Ellie's head. Ellie sighed and smiled. Communicating to Kailani wasn't as easy as communicating with Skye, but she was sure she was going to be able to understand that little bluebird sooner or later.

"You're still not over it?" Thalassa asked Ellie.

Ellie shrugged. "If Skye was a human he'd be my brother in all but blood. It's not like I get a new partner and the next day I'll run cheerfully like nothing happened."

"Besides, running cheerfully is so unlike you," Maya commented. "Nick, can I get more burger?"

"What? You've eaten three already!"

"Well, I still have a second stomach for more burgers!"

"… Maya, have you ever thought to participate in eating contest?"

Maya gasped. "That is a brilliant idea, Nick! Can you tell me where?"

"Master Maya!" Pearl protested, "The Mystics in the manor had already told us to come back quickly!"

Ellie laughed. "I think Maya's stomach is just like a bottomless cliff. However much you throw food in there, she's still going to eat more."

"Well, this world is full of delicious food and I can't miss them!" Maya licked her lips.

"You'll be fat," Phoenix said.

"Nah, I'm still slim, even now."

"Not yet."

"Are you hoping that I'll be fat? Nick, that's so mean, even for you!"

"What do you mean, 'even for me'?"

Ellie shook her head and rolled her eyes, then she directed her gaze to the toothpicks tower again. She only needed to put a little more toothpicks and she'll have the perfect miniature of Eiffel Tower out of toothpicks. She planned to take a photo of it and posted it in her blog.

"Need a hand?" Apollo offered.

"No thanks, it's almost done," Ellie answered absently. She put the last toothpick and yelled in victory. "YES! Finally it's done! Gimme my phone, I have to take a picture of it." Ellie snapped a few pictures. "Done."

Phoenix clapped his hands. "Wow. It's cool. You have a tower made out of toothpicks."

"I've tried making one to be a pineapple but I failed," Pearl said.

"Then we'll make a pineapple tomorrow," Ellie grinned to Pearl.

"Hey, Ellie, about your ability…" Moira started, and the room quickly grew quiet. "You know that Ladon won't be the only one to target you, right?"

"I know, Gramma," Ellie answered. "But if someone's going to kill me tomorrow to have someone resurrected, then I want to cherish this day."

Kailani started to hop about Ellie's head.

Ellie sighed. "And yes, Kai, I have you now. I'll be okay."

Kailani chirped happily.

"But you all will keep this a secret, understood?" Moira turned to the others, her voice dangerously low.

Phoenix nodded. "We will. We aren't going to let anything happen to Ellie."

Ellie stared at them, and they all gave their smiles. Reassuring ones, and Ellie knew immediately that they agreed with Phoenix. They wouldn't let anything bad happen to her. She smiled back.

Before she met her new family, she was scared. She was scared because she was alone. Because she knew the only one she could truly trust was herself. But now, she had a new family. She knew they would protect her, and she would willingly do the same thing for them. Before, she was scared that anything bad will happen to her, but now she knew nothing will happen because of her family.

Kailani flew around her and she chuckled. Though Kailani was still new for her, she knew that the bird would to the same thing Skye did if she was there. Kailani would willingly give up her life for Ellie just like Skye did. And Ellie would willingly do the same thing.

Everything will be fine.

* * *

><p><em>A day after the burning bridge incident<em>

Somewhere within a forest, a group of woodcutters chatted happily, walking to a river to cut some of the trees there. Their axes were sharp, ready to cut down the trees they had to cut.

And they were surprised to see a man, wearing black suit, lying at the riverbank, his body completely soaked and blood was streaming down from his temple, unconscious. Quickly they approached the man and checked for a pulse. Though weak, the man was still alive.

"We have to go back to the village and get this guy in the hospital," one of the woodcutters said, and his friends nodded, quickly lifting the man up to the village. Once they got there, they quickly called an ambulance for the man.

The paramedics tried their best for the man. They needed to get him alive at the hospital, they knew. Though the man's identity was not clear, they had to help the man.

Halfway to the hospital, the man stopped breathing.

~end

ElinaLin

May 9, 2012

* * *

><p><em>AN: Whoo! Finally, my first fanfic is finished! Applause please!_

_I've decided that I'll write a sequel. Ellie will be back, Ladon will be back, Rosanna will finally appear! I'll write it down as soon as possible._

_And, for BlackWiddow: I know that Skye can't be replaced by anyone. In fact, I'm kind of going to write that as one of the problems Ellie had to face. Oops. And the bean's spilled. Oh well._

_And I think that's all. I'm really happy I can write this story down! I love Ellie so much that I just have to make a sequel for her. I'll make sure she's going to be tortured mentally even harder later... Heheheh~_

_Thanks for reading my story up to this point! Reviews please?_


End file.
